Riley Danger
by MaddXie
Summary: Henry always had a big crush on Riley who looked like your average smart innocent girl. Until when he goes for the job at Junk N' Stuff he realize she has a big secret of her own. She's the daughter of Swelviews most famous super hero Captain Man. Follow her adventure in Henry Danger. ( Takes Place The First Episode )
1. The Danger Begins

**A/N - So i been watching Henry Danger for a while now and i love it so i wanted to make a love story with henry.I do not own anything Henry danger or it's characters i only own my OC.**

Henry was at his locker Charlotte walked over holding her bookbag.

"Hey, Henry!" Charlotte greeted.

But he didn't answer Charlotte waved her hand in his face she then saw who he was looking at and just rolled her eyes. She didn't know why he didn't just go talk to her, her name was Riley Manchester. Charlotte only spoke to her a couple times but she was very sweet and pretty but mostly stayed to herself. Her reading glasses were on top of her head like sunglasses and her brown bangs covered her right eye a little.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to her she's really nice you know." Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest looking at her bestfriend.

"What am i even gonna say, Hey Riley how's the weather?" Henry exclaimed before putting his head in his locker.

Charlotte rolled her eyes before pulling his head out. "No just make conversation talk about the sun, moon, solar systems, food pick one!" Charlotte put her hands out.

Henry just looked over at her and sighed every time he would talk to her he would clam up. He wouldn't blame her if she thought was weird.

"Hey, guys!" Jasper said coming over to them.

"Hey, Jasper." Charlotte said she saw Henry was still looking at Riley, and sighed.

"What's Henry staring at?" Jasper said getting close to Henry's face so he could see what he was looking at. Henry's eye's widened before he slowly turned to see Jasper near the side of his face looking forward to.

He slowly raised a brow. "What-are-you-doing?" Henry said slowly and confused at the same time.

"Seeing what your looking at...oh it's Riley i wonder does she have an extra history book?" Jasper said leaning up.

Charlotte shrugged. "Why don't you call her over here and ask?"

Henry eyes widen. "No i don't think-" Charlotte put a hand over his mouth so he couldn't say anything. Even though he was still protesting but Jasper ignored him.

"Hey Riley!" She looked up. "Can you come over here for a sec!" Jasper called out she turned closing her locker before walking over to them.

"Jasper don't-oh god i gotta go!" Henry said in a hushed but angry tone about to leave.

Charlotte pulled Henry back before shaking him. "This is your chance stop freaking out right now and act cool!"

Riley walked over. "Hey Jasper, Charlotte, and um hi Henry." She saw his head in his locker and giggled before she shook her head and turned her attention to Jasper.

"Hey, do you have an extra history book i can hold?" He looked over at her.

She nodded before reaching in her bag and pulling out an extra book and handing it to him. "Here yah go you can keep it if you want."

"Hey, did you study already for the test coming up?" Charlotte asked Riley just shook her head.

"No not yet probably gonna look for somebody to study with." She shrugged before putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Charlotte nudged Henry and kept hinting her head to Riley. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two of them giving him a hint.

"Um i'm looking for a study partner if y-you wanna study with me." Henry said her head raised she shot him a little smile before nodding.

"Yea sure um i will text you and we will figure out were, okay?" Riley asked Henry nodded she just just waved before walking away.

Henry just waved before giving a fist bump to Charlotte she shook her head. "So, are you gonna go look for a job later?"

"Yeah, hey you mind coming over and helping me look one up?" Henry asked.

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah sure sounds like fun." She said sarcastically. "But yea I'll help."

"Yea and i can show you guys the pictures of my new buckets." Jasper said happily Charlotte and Henry looked at him slowly before shaking there heads no.

The bell rang Henry closed his locker before they all headed off to class.

 **Later At Junk N Stuff**

Riley walked in the store. "Hey gooch!" She waved he waved back she took the elevator down.

The bell rung she crawled out fixing her hair and grabbing her bag. "He so needs a knew elevator." She mumbled. "Dad i'm home!" She put her bag on the couch she saw him come from the door behind the computers.

"Hey Riles how was scholio?" Ray asked.

She waa going to answer but did a quick double take before raising a brow. "Scholio really?"

"I though that's what you kids call it now a days." He said she still looked at him before slowly shaking her head.

She plopped down on the couch and shook her head at her dad who acted more like a child. He was no ordinary dad though he was Captain Man the superhero who protected Swellview.

"Hey, i was wondering could i go study with a friend sometime this week?" Riley asked.

Ray nodded before putting on some headphones. "As long as it's not a sweaty teenage boy i'm cool with it."

"But you think all boys are sweaty dad." She's said getting up.

Ray nodded. "Very true but remember i was one of them so i know more."

Riley rolled her eyes and smiled before going into the back to do her homework.

 **( Two Hours Later )**

She was in her room doing homework until she heard noise. Riley quickly got up and ran out she saw Ray and then a familiar face there...Henry ' _what is_ he _doing here?'_ she thought.

"H-henry?" She said still in shock both Ray looked over and Henry's jaw dropped.

"Riley?" He questioned still shock wondering what she was doing in Captain Man's, man cave.

"You know Riley? Riley you know Henry? Huh small world." Ray shrugged putting both hands on his hip. His eyes widen quickly realizing something. "Wait how do you know my daughter?" Ray looked at Henry.

"D-Daughter your his daughter!" He pointed to Ray. Riley nodded slowly and looked down.

"Yea um long story but dad the person i wanted to study with is him. And Henry this is my dad Captain Man." Riley introduced.

Ray nodded crossing his arms over his chest. "So, your dating my new sidekick?"

Riley felt cheeks get hot all she could hear was Henry protesting. "No! no! no! were friends i swear."

Riley just nodded in agreement until the screen popped up Charlotte and Jasper were in the store. The three of them just ran over and looked at the screen.

"Wow look at this stuff." Jasper said in awe.

"Jasper please don't embarrass me." Charlotte said basically begging almost.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"He's gonna do it." Charlotte quickly said throwing her hand up.

"Yes?" Gooch said

"How much for this?" Jasper asked.

"Each sword is $100 dollars."

"No, no, how much for the bucket? Jasper said happily.

"The bucket?" Gooch said in a really tone.

"That's not a bucket..that's a barrel." Charlotte piped up.

"It's close enough to a bucket-" he looked over at gooch who was still giving him a really look. "I collect buckets."

"Don't say it" Charlotte warned pointing a finger at him.

"I'm a bucketeer." Jasper said proudly gooch brow raised Charlotte just sighed.

"Well, they seem like nice kids." Ray said still looking at the screen.

"Yeah, their names are Jasper and Charlotte." Henry said crossing his arms."I've known them ever since i was-"

"Get rid of them." Ray plainly said.

"I'll get rid of them." Henry said heading for the elevator.

"Wow, what a bucket." Jasper started rubbing it Riley just shook her head.

"Ha! The kid sure loves that bucket." Ray said grabbing some popcorn.

"Yea he doe-"

"So, you know Henry huh? " Ray looked at her she just nodded.

"Yeah but he's just a friend dad i swear so don't go over board." She said sitting down.

Ray got up. "Hey, i have never went overboard before."

She's crossed her arms giving him a really look tapping her foot. "A boy gave me a rose for fixing his skateboard and-you zapped him!"

"In my defense i honestly thought it was a bomb just saying." She rolled her eyes before going to the back.

 **Next Day**

Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper were sitting in the living room until the door bell rang. Henry got up and answered it he opened the door to see Riley. He quickly started babbling she just giggled.

"Um can i come in Henry?" He quickly nodded before letting her in she walked by him.

She said hi to Charlotte before turning to face Henry. "You kinda forgot your jacket at work." She handed it to him he quickly took it.

"Uh um thanks but if you were coming how come you didn't just call?" Henry asked.

"My dad zapped your phone." She plainly said.

"Right." He quickly said remembering. "Forgot about that but your welcome to stay if you want."

"Sure sounds cool." She walked over and sat down and waved hi to Jasper.

"Hey Riley, gotta question for you how do you feel about buckets?" Jasper asked.

She just started laughing thinking about yesterday at junk n stuff Henry started laughing with her catching on. Charlotte and Jasper just looked on confused at the two who were still laughing.

"Hey, did you guys hear what Captain Man did yesterday?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, yeah, the Dandy Bridge? Charlotte continued.

"So, if you divide nine X by the square root-" Henry started to say trying to change the conversation.

"They say he pulled seven people out of the river and saved their lives. Charlotte said Jasper agreed.

"Yeah and he has a new sidekick."

"There's a story about it on my newsfeed Charlotte pulled out her phone.

"Hey, hey, let's talk about your birthday party." Riley said trying to help Henry out.

"Shhhhh! Here it is-" Charlotte started reading the article. "For the first time ever Captain Man was not working alone."

Henry quickly picked up a glass cup throwing it. It smashed against the wall they all looked at him confused.

"Whoa, how'd that break?" Henry said Riley, just shook her head trying to think of something.

Charlotte continued before giving henry a weird look. "According to witnesses on the scene, Captain Man was heard calling his new sidekick Kid Danger."

Riley nudged Henry pointing to the phone. He quickly slapped Charlotte's phone out her hand across the room.

"You just slapped my phone right out of my hand." She said giving him a look. Henry just nodded sighing.

"Yeah, sorry, sorry it's just you and i gotta study, and I'm worried about Jasper's party, and, just i don't know." Before he could continue his watch started beeping. He stood up before looking back at them.

"Uh, why don't you guys go to the zoo?" Henry pointed out.

"Why the zoo?" Riley brow raised, Henry just nudged her she then caught on.

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

"You know I got banned from the zoo." Jasper said plainly.

"What is that?" Charlotte pointed to henry's wrist.

He scoffed. "Oh What, my thumb?"

"The bracelet that's beeping and flashing on your wrist." Henry looked at Riley.

"Uh it's, uh it's a timer." Riley quickly said Henry nodded.

"Y-yea my timer."

"What are you timing?" Charlotte asked clearly not buying it.

"Muffins?" Henry quickly said Riley did a double take before giving him a really look.

"You're making muffins?" Charlotte folded her arms over her chest.

"Uh, birthday muffins." Henry laughing awkwardly.

"Yes!" Jasper said excited.

"Dang, there goes the surprise right Riley?" She nodded trying to act disappointed. "I'll just turn this off." Henry pressed the button before just putting it in his pocket.

"It's still on." Charlotte said.

"No, it's not." Henry plainly said.

"We can see it flashing through your pants." Charlotte pointed to his pants pocket.

"And we can still hear it beeping." Jasper said.

"I know, uh I need a pickle let's go Riley!" He grabbed her hand pulling her with him.

"Wait! I thought we were gonna study." Charlotte exclaimed

"Bring me back a pickle." Jasper called out Charlotte just looked at him.

Henry and Riley walked to Junk n stuff together. He just kept looking over not knowing what to say.

"Uh so your dad...is captain man?" He asked she just looked at him.

"Yup," She nodded. "I don't really know who my mom is considering Ray never talks about her. Every time i asked he said she moved to Cuba." She rolled her eyes.

Henry laughed before looking over at her. "Cuba?"

"Yeah i don't know either." She shrugged as they continued walking.

 **( Hours Later )**

Riley was walking to Jasper house for his party. She saw Henry and looked confused thinking he had a job with her dad. He spotted her and ran towards her.

"Riley! Quick i need your help!"

"Aren't you supposed to be with my dad?" Her brow raised.

He nodded. "Was but i made a mistake and let him go by himself. Now he's been kidnap by the Toddler and i have to rescue him."

"Henry." She sighed. "That's why he got you to be his sidekick in the first place. But i think i know where he's keep him come on." She grabbed his hand as they started running.

Henry changed into his Kid Danger outfit before they got there. Riley found the place and was able to find a short cut. Henry helped her in as they climbed through the vents to avoid being seen by anyone. It was spacious enough for them both to fit inside.

He couldn't help but keep looking at her light blue summer dress she had on. With her white sweater and flats her hair was in neat curls. He decided to break the silence a bit.

"Is that the dress you where gonna wear for Jasper's party?"

Riley stopped looking at him. "Yeah...why?"

"It's um pretty and you hair-"

"Henry my dad?"

"Right let's keep going." He changed his mind continuing. Riley just smiled following him.

They got to a part Henry opened the hatch and jumped out onto the large bean bag. He shook his head getting up holding his arms up over the opening.

"Alright jump i got you." He whispered.

"K." She slowly edged out her feet was dangling. "Dang it my sweater is stuck...wait i think i got it."

"Try pulling it-oof!" Henry said before Riley fell on him. He was able to catch her so she wouldn't hurt herself. She opened her eyes realizing she fell on top of him he looked down. "Y-you okay?"

"Um y-yeah i'm fine." She looked in his eyes before getting up and helping him up. "Alright it should be down here somewhere." Riley adjusted her purse on her shoulder before they began walking.

They got a spot and heard the Toddler yelling they both ducked down before slowly peaking up. Henry made a face spotting something before tapping Riley.

"What is it-oh my god." She whispered as her jaw dropped. It was her dad hanging from a small baby bouncer. Riley face scrunched up looking on. "I'm so scared until I'm 50."

They saw Toddler about to try and press something to let Ray go, over the bottom pit. Her eyes widen looking at Henry who pulled out his phone.

"Toddler!" Captian Man yelled.

"Play time is over, Captain Man..Oh, wait, listen." The Toddler exclaimed putting a hand up. The sound of an ice cream truck started to play. "It's the ice cream man! Yay! I'll destroy you in a minute. Come on, fellas, ice cream man! I hope they have mint chocolate chip." The Toddler walked out with his guys

"Captain Man!" Henry got up opening the small thing so they could get i.

"Dad your alright!" Riley ran in.

"Henry! Wait Riley what are you doing here? Man you are so grounded!" He looked over at them.

"It's Kid Danger." Henry said.

Riley smiled at that before looking up. "Now, quick, how do i get you down from there?"

"I don't is the first time i've been trapped in a baby bouncer over a bottomless ball pit. But try that lever." He pointed.

"Right!" Henry said as they both quickly went for it but stopped when they heard Toddlers voice.

"There was no ice cream truck! Who tricked me? And who's those kids near my lever?" He pointed at them.

"That's my sidekick, Kid Danger." Captain Man stated.

"And the girl?" Toddler pointed.

"Oh yeah the girl, well she is his girlfriend." Captian Man shrugged nervously. Riley and Henry eyes widen before slowly turning there heads looking at him. "Hey at least i'm coming up with something."

"Ewe girls are icky!" Toddler made a face.

Riley folded her arms over her chest. "The nerve." She shook her head looking at Henry.

"I didn't know you had a sidekick." Toddler looked at him. "Why don't i have a sidekick? I want a sidekick!" He started yelling throwing a fit.

"You have us." One of the guys said.

"Shut up! You're dumb." Toddler spat.

"Uh, Kid Danger & mysterious girl i don't know?"

"Yeah?" They looked at him.

"Why don't one of you pull that lever?"

"Oh, right." Riley nodded reaching for it

"Noooooooo! Whoa! Squish the boy and his girlfriend! Get them! Get them!" Toddler stomped.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Riley looked at him before quickly running from one guy.

"Look out you two!" Captain Man said using the bouncer to kick some of the guys. He kicked one guy away from Riley as she ran for something.

She picked up a thing with a tongue attached. She made a face before turning around with it.

"Oh, my God, she's got my thing that goes Pffffft! Get Kid Danger's, girlfriend!"

"I said i'm not his girlfriend geez!" She ran from them all the way out.

"Whoa! Oh! Where are you idiots going get him! Ugh you guys are seriously the worst henchmen ever!"

Riley ran before running inside a large door hiding behind it. She waited until they came in before running back out. She closed the door as they started banging on it. She stuck her tongue out at them before throwing the toy down and running back.

She ran over to Henry and her dad seeing them debating over a bottle. Her brow raised as she listened to them.

"Oh, man!" Henry exclaimed. "What do we do with this?" He looked at Captain Man.

"We give the baby his bottle." He put a hand on his shoulder."

"Ah, good call." Henry nodded.

"Hey!" Riley yelled.

"What's up?"

"Hurry." She motioned him to continue.

"Oh-yeah Right." Henry threw it inside the ball pit.

Riley went over and hugged Ray he just smiled hugging her back. "You alright Riles?"

"I'm fine dad," She smiled.

"Your grounded you know that right?" He patted her back.

"Yeah i figured that one was coming." She sighed

Ray broke the hug looking at Henry. "Nice work, Kid Danger. You got skills." He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Captain Man."

"This really looks like a cool place to have a three year olds party." Riley chuckled before her and Henry's eyes widen.

"Jasper!" They looked at each other.

"Oh, yeah." Ray nodded. "You two better get to that birthday party."

"Right." Henry agreed. "Uh, Ray? Will you do me a huge favor?"

 **( Jasper's Party )**

Henry and Riley ran downstairs Jasper's basement and turned there attention to the two boy's. They were playing with two cans tied to a piece of string.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"Roo! Roo! Roo!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

They walked over to Charlotte, and Jasper still keeping there eyes on the two boys. Charlotte shook her head. "They've been doing that for two hours."

"My party's a flop." Jasper said. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and sit in my closet with my cat."

"Pardon me?" Captian Man said walking down the steps. "My Man Van broke down out there in the street, so I walked into this house and came down to this basement."

Riley rolled her eyes knowing that sounded even more suspicious.

"Holy, chunks, you're You're Captain Man! You're my hero." Jasper said

"Of course." He nodded.

"Mine, too." Charlotte quickly said. "Um, I'm Charlotte. Hi...Mr...Cap..Maptain..Can. I mean-"

"That's enough." He put a hand up.

"I'm so sorry." She quickly put a hand up.

"And, um, I'm Henry." Henry shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Henry."

Riley shook his hand. "I'm Riley nice to meet you."

"You two Riley."

"Hey, Captain Man?" Jasper asked.

"Yes? A question."

"Can I hit you in the head with a baseball bat?" Riley eyes widen.

"Oh, uh no Jas-" Henry quickly tried to stop him.

"No, no, it's okay." Ray nodded.

"Yes!" Jasper said happily.

"But remember, kids, never do this to anyone but Captain Man, because regular people could be badly inj-Ow!" Captian Man yelled as Jasper broke a bat over his head. Henry and Riley winced looking on but Ray just cleared his throat. "Wow! I wasn't done talking."

"Did that hurt? "

"Yeah." He stated. "But I'm okay." Ray smiled.

"Well, inshould call a tow truck to come pick up my Man Van."

"Or, it's my best friend Jasper's birthday party." Henry quickly said.

Jasper nodded. "Oh! Oh! Yeah! Yeah! It is. You can stay and party with us, if you wanna."

"Will there be soup?"

"I'll open a can." Jasper nodded.

"Then I'd love to stay and party with you guys."

"Uh, Captain Man?" Henry asked.

"Yes, boy?"

"Would it be cool, if Jasper texted a few friends from school and told them you were here at his party?"

"Yeah, can i? " Jasper quickly asked.

"Sure, i love being used." Captain Man said Riley just snickered at him.

The party started Riley watched Jasper blow out his birthday muffins. She smiled and clapped. She spotted Henry walking over to her.

"Some day huh?" He leaned next to her.

"Yeah, guess we better get used to it but i could get used to my dad having a sidekick." She shrugged. "Thanks for going back for him Henry."

"Couldn't do it without you." He nodded.

Riley smiled before she could say anything Jasper walked over with Charlotte. "Hey, where'd Captain Man go?

"He's gone." Riley said plainly.

"Aw, why'd he leave?" Jasper pouted.

"He probably had to go do superhero stuff." Henry shrugged.

Charlotte nodded. "And you did break a bat over his head."

"Yeah." Jasper smiled Riley shook her head.

"Hey." Henry put his cup down. "If it makes you feel any better, me and Charlotte got you something."

"What?"

"Look." Henry rolled around the barrel.

"Oh! You got me the bucket?"

Charlotte sighed. "It's a barrel."

"So, you happy with your party?" Riley asked.

"Heck, yeah, but for a while there, I thought you weren't gonna come Henry."

"Come on, man, I'm always gonna be here for ya." He patted his back until his watch started beeping and Riley's phone vibrated.

 _Dad - Grounded Means Cave-Now._

Riley sighed before looking over at Henry who nodded. "We've gotta go! Birthday boy!"

They ran up the steps and headed over to the shop.

 **Leave a review and see people in chapter two. I really hope people like it.**

 **Chapter Two - Mo Danger, Mo Problems**


	2. Mo Danger, Mo Problems

**A/N - Hey thanks for the two reviews, the follows, and the favs means a lot keep em, coming. But here is chapter two hope people enjoy it.**

Riley had on Pajamas walking from behind the bolt door against the wall, walking down the steps. She stopped when she heard the elevator and somebody screaming. Raising a brow it finally dinged and Henry quickly got up.

"Woo! He's got to get the elevator fixed." Henry shook his head.

"Tell me about it." Riley huffed.

"Ahh-Riley!" Henry let out a scream falling back making her laugh slightly and shake her head.

Smirking she walked closer. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, Henry." She offered her hand.

He took it getting up before going. "Ppfft what me scared no i'm a tough guy." Her brow raised. "Seriously i am!" His voice went high a bit she smiled Henry cleared his throat. "I mean, yeah i am." His voice got more deep.

"Uh-huh but what are you doing here?"

"Oh um Ray triple beeped me do you know what he needed?" He asked.

"Yeah it's right there." She pointed to a cart before walking over to the computer. She sat at the chair looking up something. She heard Henry scream and ran back over. "What happened?"

"Nothing i just scared Henry." Ray waved it off she just shrugged.

"Well what am i supposed to do with the old watch you gave me?" Henry looked at Ray.

"Throw it up in the air." He said plainly.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Suppose to self destruct."

"Oh god." Henry threw it in the air.

It beeped twice before getting silent Ray look confused. "Hmm that's weird it supposed to-"

The watch quickly exploded. "Ahhhh!" Both Henry and Ray screamed hugging Riley.

She rolled her eyes playfully clearing her throat. "Guys."

"Right sorry Riles," Ray and Henry let go of her. "But Henry, i see your in your pajamas." Ray stated.

"Yeah it's like midnight and i was up studying for this huge test i have tomorrow. Did you study Riley?"

She nodded. "Yeah studying sucks specially when it's something on that."

"What subject?"

"Puerto rican history." Henry answered.

"Ah, Puerto rico land of the..." Ray trailed off.

"Puerto ricans." Riley said.

He nodded. "Right,"

 **[ Alarm Warning ]**

"Uh-oh." Ray said as the three of them rushed over to the computer. Ray pressed a button as Gooch face came into view. "What's up, Gooch?"

"There's a robbery in progress." He stated.

"Where?" Henry asked.

"At the 24-hour antique bottle shop."

"Glass from the past?" Riley asked.

"Affirmative." Gooch nodded.

"On it." Ray finished and pulled out his gum balls along with Henry. "Shall we?"

"Let's blow some bubbles and fight some crime." Henry said.

Riley smiled as they stood next to each other and popped there bubbles. There normal clothes where now changed into there superhero outfits.

"Let's hit it, Kid Danger."

"Fist." Henry said as they bumped fist Riley shook her head.

"As for you it's midnight witch means it's bedtime kiddo." He looked at Riley.

"Ugh fine." She groaned. "Goodnight dad, see you at school Henry."

He ruffled her hair as she walked past making her giggle and swat his hand away. "Love you Riles."

She walked up the steps as the bolt door moved she looked back. "Love you to." She smiled before heading in the back.

After falling asleep Riley soon was woken up by a sound and looked at the clock. It was 2:00 in the morning she got up and put on her slippers.

She walked out the doors and saw Ray still wasn't back and sighed before laying on the moving couch. She played with a strand of her not wanting to go to sleep until he was back.

Sure her farther had his weird moments sometime...okay all the time. But she wouldn't trade him for any dad out there. She did miss her mother but she knew Ray didn't talk about her for a reason. She still wanted to know why but she would have to figure that part out on her own.

After a while she felt her eyelids get heavy but continued to sit up. She layed her head down curling up more on the chair. She soon found herself nodding off. An hour later the elevator dinged and Ray walked off.

He was about to walk to the back but saw Riley asleep on the couch. He smiled walking over to her and stooped down moving some of her hair out her face. He couldn't believe how much she looked like her mother. In a way he knew she wouldn't be asleep Her mother did the same thing when she got worried.

Riley just shifted still fast asleep Ray picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder. He went up the steps going behind the bolt door as it soon closed back up.

* * *

The next morning Riley walked in the classroom reading her textbook. She noticed Henry nodding on and off to sleep. She sighed shaking her head before dropping the book. It landed hard slamming on the desk in front of him making him wake up.

"What! What-i wasn't sleeping!" He quickly exclaimed.

Riley shook her head sitting in the desk in front of him turning around. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No me and Ray had to clean up all the glass bottles last night." He sighed.

"How much glass did you guys break?" Her brow raised.

"Enough to have us in there for hours i barley slept at all. Not to mention i didn't study witch means F for me." He did little jazz hands.

Riley put a hand over is making him look a bit wide eyed. She was touching him a girl who had a crush on for basically a year now. He started to remember his first day as Captain man's sidekick when they beat the toddler. Riley was even more awesome then he thought.

"Your gonna do and even you do she might let you take a makeup one. And if so i will help you study."

"S-seriously?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

Charlotte walked over. "Hey guys!"

They quickly moved there hands Riley coughed, as Henry scratched the back of his head.

"Oh um hey Charlotte." Henry waved.

"Are you two okay?" Her brow raised.

"Mhm..where cool." Riley said turning back around.

After a while there teacher Ms. Shapen walked in and handed out there test. They started taking them Riley soon was done. She saw Ms. Shapen looking at her she looked confused as she began walking over.

But her teacher stopped behind her where Henry was Riley turned and saw Henry knocked out sleep. Ms. Shapen put her hands on her hips looking down.

"Henry...Henry...Henry?" She said the last one more sternly. She wet her index finger sticking it in his ear. "Henry!"

"Whoa, what happened?" He woke up he made a face in disgust looking at Ms. Shapen. "Did you just give me a wet willy?" He asked feeling his ear.

"Mm-hmm, It was real wet." Charlotte said getting hum in agreement from Riley.

"You slept through your entire test." She stated.

Henry looked at the paper shocked. "I did?"

She shook her head walking back near the front. "You all see this boy? This is what happens when you stay up all night on twitflash and twiddlegram."

"Excuse me, miss shapen?" Jasper said raising his hand.

She rolled her eyes turning around. "What?"

"Can i have a wet willy?" He asked happy making everybody look at him.

After school Charlotte caught up with Riley who was at her locker. She tapped her, making her turn around.

"Hey, Charlotte." She closed her locker. "What's up?"

"You wanna walk with me over to Henry's?"

"Yeah sure come on." Riley smiled as they walked out of the school and down the street."

"Hey where was you and Henry when Jasper party started. It was kinda weird you guys arrived together and left together. Are you guys like together?" She smirked the last part.

Riley felt her cheeks flush red shaking her head. "No, no not saying being with Henry is a bad thing. I'm not saying it's a good thing wait that's not what i meant...oh man i'm babbling." She slapped her forehead.

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at her. "It's alright Riley your secret is safe with me." She looked confused but didn't question it anymore. They got to Henry's house Charlotte walked in Riley following.

"Hey." Charlotte called out. "Me and Riley are here."

"Hi, and hey Riley." Henry said yawning from the kitchen.

Riley put her bag down and walked in the kitchen to see Henry nodding off.

"Henry wake up." She reached over shaking his arm

"Huh oh hey Riley, nice dress." He nodded.

"I'm wearing jeans, a shirt and a cardigan." She said slowly Henry sighed. "You gotta do something about your sleeping."

"Working on it, rather then having Ms. Shapen yell at me."

"What did she say?" Riley brow raised.

"Something about all men are horrible then she started crying."

Riley shook her head. "Baby needs a date."

Henry couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Yeah maybe we should hook her up with Ray." They both slowly looked at each other before laughing.

"What are we watching?" Charlotte asked as they sat down.

"Natural surgery they do surgery, but with no anesthesia." Jasper said.

"No pain killers?" Riley asked walking back in sitting on the other part of the couch looking on.

"None, See? That guy's getting a heart bypass."

[ **M** **an On TV Screaming** ]

"Hey Henry, come check out this show. What's in the mug?" Charlotte asked.

Henry walked over with a huge thing of coffee. He sat next to Riley on the couch. "Coffee to keep myself alive." He said about to take a sip.

Charlotte got up taking it away. "No, no, no." She repeated.

"What? Hey, bring that back." He said getting up.

"You're 13, you can't be drinking this much coffee after school." She took it in heading to the kitchen.

"Charlotte." He sighed.

"This mug is comedically large." She said now fully in the kitchen and began pouring it out."

"But i need it." He whinnied plopping back down next to Riley.

"What's the matter with you?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing i got a lot going on." He shrugged.

"Is it your hormones? Is your body changing, too? Have you been having weird dreams?"

"I haven't had any dreams because I'm not getting any sleep." Henry sighed

"I have the same dream all the time." Charlotte said coming back in sitting down.

"Really what about?" Riley asked.

"It always starts with me getting a horse for my birthday, and then Jasper shows up. And then the horse kicks Jasper in the face." She said plainly with a nod making Henry and Riley look at each other.

Jasper laughed slightly. "But i end up being okay, right?"

Charlotte gave him a serious look. "No." She said with a shake of her head making Riley laugh.

"We're home!" Henry's mom called out. "Henry, come help me, please."

"Henry, come help your mother!" Piper yelled.

"What, what, what?" Henry got in the kitchen.

Riley stood up Henry's mom saw her and smiled. "Henry who is that?"

"Oh yeah Riley come here for a second." Henry motioned her with a hand.

Riley walked over. "Hi it's nice to meet you Mrs. Hart."

His mother shook her hand. "You to Riley man you are really pretty."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So are you two dating?" She quickly asked.

"Oh my god mom." Henry said.

She nodded. "Ohh sorry you haven't told her yet."

"What-the would you stop!" Henry begged.

Riley couldn't help but giggle. "Well nice meeting you i have to get home. See you tomorrow Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper." She waved heading out.

"Hey Riley i'll walk you." Henry caught up with her as she was leaving out.

They began walking down the street. "Some family you got there Henry."

"Yeah don't remind me, hey so has it always just been you and Ray?"

She nodded. "Yeah pretty much, but i been fine with that though. Ray is pretty cool dad and mom."

"Mom?"

"There was incident." Henry did a double take. "Let's just say Ray doesn't look bad in a dress."

Henry laughed shaking his head as they continued walking and talking. It kind of felt fun to talk to someone who actually knows her dad that's a kid. She could tell Henry basically anything.

* * *

Riley was doing her homework sitting at the desk with computers. She saw Ray come out of the elevator her nose scrunched up.

"Eww dad, what is that smell?" She pinched her nose trying to wave it off.

"I'm that smell!" He threw his hands up.

"Well what happened?" She got up.

"Henry fell asleep, i had to fight the bad guy on my own."

Her brow raised. "What did you do chase him down a sewer hole?"

"Uh yeah, pretty much." He said in a duh tone heading to the bolt door. "So i'm going to fix his school problem."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Remember that machine i used on you to help you study?" She nodded. "Well i'm going to use it on Henry so he can get an A, on his make-up test."

Riley sighed folding her arms over her chest. "Wouldn't it be better if he really just study?"

Ray laughed shaking his head. "Now your taking the fun out of it, but i'm gonna take a shower."

"Make it 10 showers!" She called out as he walked behind the bolt door already. She heard him suck his teeth but didn't protest.

 **The Next Day**

Riley was wearin her khaki bootcut cargo pants. Her long sleeve white and gray stripped v neck, with a hoodie attached to the back. She pulled the sleeves up a inch past her elbow. She had braided a strand of her hair and left the rest out.

She was playing on her pear-pad as she walked out the bolt door only to see Henry sitting in the chair. Gooch was feeling Henry's head as she walked over.

They slowly turned there heads to see Riley. She just stared shaking her head at them putting her bag down. She walked over and looked at the buttons on the machine.

"Okay take another deep breath." As he said that Henry took a deep breath. "Now go, ooodle, oodle, ooodle."

Both Riley, and Henry shared a weird look but he did as he was told. "Ooodle, ooodle, ooodle." That made Riley snort out a laugh.

"No, you're off key, it's ooodle, ooodle, ooodle." Gooch sung.

"Why am i doing this?" Henry asked.

"Relax kid, hey Riles." Ray said coming from behind the wall of computers. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, dad." She nodded.

"I got a huge makeup test tomorrow and i got to study and you guys are making me go, ooodle, ooodle, ooodle."

Gooch shook his head. "Oh no, it's ooodle, ooodle, oood-"

"I don't care!" Henry quickly said. "I don't have time to relax." He sighed.

"Exactly, your only problem is a lack of time." Ray said.

"Imagine if you could do all your studying for school. In only 30 seconds." Gooch said with a nod.

"How can i learn anything in 30 seconds?" Henry asked confused.

"With this." Ray held up a helment. "The cerebral data transducer or as we call it, the H.R.Z."

Riley walked over. "This device can transfer knowledge from a data source directly into your brain. At 90 million digibles per second."

Henry nodded. "Cool, but why am i locked in a chair?"

"Do you want to get a good grade on your Puerto rican math test?" Ray asked.

"History." She corrected.

"Same thing." Ray waved it off.

"Let us begin the procedure." Gooch said.

"Yeah, let's do it." Henry said with a nod.

"All right now, i'll set the computer to acquire all the world's historical knowledge on puerto rico." Ray said as he put the helmet on his head and joined Riley and Gooch behind the computer that was sit up.

"Whoa, this is so cool." Henry said amazed but stopped. "Will this hurt?"

"Yes, very much." Riley nodded as Gooch and Ray gave her a look. She just shrugged. "What?"

Gooch shook his head. "Power up."

"Wait, so, how will i know- whoa, it hurts!" Henry screamed as it started up his legs kicking everywhere as he did.

Riley winced at the sight closing one eye and bitting her lip. "Just enjoy it." Ray called out.

After a while the screaming started to die down and the machine turned off. Riley and Ray rushed over he took the helmet off. Henry just shook his hair out of his face obviously still feeling the effect.

"Well?" Riley motioned her hand.

"That hurt bad!" He looked up at Ray and her while making a face.

"Yes, but tell us about Puerto rico." Ray said.

Henry sighed. "I don't know anything about- Puerto rico is a series of islands with a land mass of 3,500 square miles and a population of 3.6 million people. Its glorious beaches and lush rainforests are the perfect setting for a wedding, bar mitzvah, or growing bananas." Henry now had a amazed look Riley smiled. "Oh-woah i know puerto rico." He pointed to himself looking at them.

"Indeed." Gooch nodded.

"You see? With this you can learn anything you need to know for school in a matter of seconds." Ray patted his shoulder.

"Yeah," Henry agreed before pausing. "Wait-you think cheating?"

The three of them shook there heads. "No, not really." Riley said as they all begin to protest.

"I guess, anyway, i really doing this appreciate you for me." Henry said then looked confused.

"Uh-oh." Riley walked over to him. "It's the side effects."

"What side effects?"Henry looked from her to Ray.

"You see, after using H.R.Z when you talk, you might mix up your words for a few days." Ray said.

"Well, you could have before that you told me." Henry sighed.

"Hey the important thing is that now you're going to do well on your test." Riley said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah-Ahhhhhh!" He let out a loud girl scream making everybody sigh. "Why did i just-"

"That's another side effect, see sometimes you'll scream like-" Riley was cut off bye him screaming again. "a girl." She finished.

"But only for a few days." Ray hands went up in defense.

"Oh, so i'm a girl like a days for a few screams-wait." He sighed realizing what he said. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He let out another scream and looked at Ray.

"You guys Hungry?" He clapped his hands together, Riley and Henry just shook there heads at him.

 **The Next Morning At School**

They got to school Henry was in there early so he could take his makeup test. After a while he was done and the school bell rang, and everybody soon gathered in the classroom.

Riley sat in her usual seat and turned around. "So do you think you did good on your test?"

"I think i did better then great, thanks again to."

Her head to the side. "For what?"

"You know for helping out." He nodded.

She smiled. "Anytime Henry."

He smiled back at her soon class started and Ms. Shapen walked in and began teaching. After a hour the class was still taking notes while listening to her.

"And because the new hampshirian soldiers were better equipped. The vermont army finally surrendered and fled the coconut plantations."

"Coconuts in vermont?" Charlotte asked Riley shrugged along with Henry looking at her.

Jasper smiled. "I drew a picture of me." They shook there heads.

 **[ Sound Of The Bell Ringing ]**

"Okay everyone get out, Henry, may i see you?"

He looked at Riley who nodded. "I'll wait for you by the door."

"K, and yeah sure." He walked over to her.

"You think he passed?" Charlotte asked.

Riley smiled looking from Henry to her. "Yeah i think so." He soon walked over to the two of them. "Soo?" Riley asked.

"100."

"Yeah baby." Charlotte said as they high fived.

"Awesome i knew you did." Riley smiled hugging him Henry eyes widen and looked at Charlotte who gave him a thumbs up.

He hugged her back. "Yeah, thanks Riley."

She broke the hug and quickly looked away Charlotte saw her blushing and smiled.

She then remembered something. " Wa-wait a minute."

"What?" Henry asked.

"Where were you two yesterday?" There eyes widen and gave each other a look. "You guys weren't in class so where were you?"

"Doctors appointment for me." Riley said.

"I go to had somewhere." Henry quickly said Riley palmed her forehead.

"One more time?" Charlotte asked.

"I had to go somewhere." He said it slowly. "Nailed it." He nodded making Charlotte give him a weird look. Henry then let out a girl scream again. "You later see."

He walked out grabbing Riley's hand to avoid both of them getting questions. They walked all the way out before stopping in the hall.

"Do you think Charlotte is getting suspicious?" Riley asked.

"Suspicious is Charlotte not." Henry waved it off before sighing. "Charlotte is not suspicious besides where being careful-Ahhhhh!" He let out another girl scream making people look at them.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Alright let's get you out of here." She said as she grabbed his hand as they ran out.

 **Sorry for a late update but i'm glad people really like the story. But see everybody in the next update witch will be in another week.**

 **Chapter Three - The Secret Gets Out**


	3. The Secret Gets Out

**A/N - Sorry for the late update again guys just had to get my laptop fixed so updates are gonna be coming weekly. Also thanks for the reviews means a lot glad people really enjoy the story makes me wanna write more. So here is the update i will be working on the next one right after this so i can at least get most of the episodes on here.**

"Hey, Jasper!" Riley waved walking in Henry's house with Charlotte.

"Hey." Jasper said from the couch.

Riley looked around. "Where's Henry?"

"Kitchen!" He called out.

Charlotte sat on the couch as Riley put her purse on the counter walking in. She saw Henry trying to open a bag of chips it almost looked like he was fighting with it. Riley's brow raised as Henry stopped and slowly looked up from the bag.

"Uh..hey." He waved, sighing she took the bag opening it with no problem before handing it back to him. "I loosened it up for you." He said sternly pointing.

Riley giggled nodding. "Sure let's go with that one."

"Is Ray still upset?" Henry asked eating a chip.

"That he's catching a lot of heat because you guys haven't caught the phone shark...yes." She sighed.

"Well we've been trying he just moves so quickly and quite like a um..."

"Shark?"

"Yeah, yeah." Henry said as they sat on the couch he still couldn't believe how close they where getting. Riley was awesome he wanted them to be me more but it would be hard since she was Captain Man's and his boss daughter.

"Did you guys hear about Captain Man and the phone shark?" Jasper asked. "I have the video on my phone right here."

"Look!" Henry quickly said pulling up his shirt making them look at him. "My belly button."

"Oh, would you put your shirt down." Riley said in a hush voice slapping Henry's hands down.

"Play the video." Charlotte said giving the two a strange look as Jasper pressed play.

"We're live in downtown swellview where the phone shark has struck again." The reporter said on the TV with Captian man next to her. "This time the phone shark bit through a dozen people's cell phones, then fled the scene, once again escaping capture from Captain man. Captain man, isn't it true that thephone shark has been attacking people's phones for over a year now?"

"Yes, that is true." He answered.

"So, why don't you catch him?" She asked.

"Well, kid danger and i have been trying." Captian man said in a reasuring voice getting a nod from Henry and Riley.

The reporter put the mic back to her lips. "But you keep failing doesn't that bug you."

"Yes."

Jasper paused the video. "Aw, i feel bad for Captain man."

"Yeah, me to." Riley agreed.

"It's not Captain man's fault he just needs a better sidekick." Jasper shrugged.

Riley's eyes widened as Henry poked his tongue on the inside of his cheek slowly looking at Jasper. "One more time?"

"Just saying, i'd be way better at catching bad guys than kid danger." Jasper said in a confident tone.

"You couldn't catch butt warts!" Henry brows furrowed together.

"Oh, yes he could remember fifth grade?" Charlotte asked

"That was a rash big difference." Jasper said waving her off.

"Whatever." Henry scoffed. "I think Kid Danger does a great job."

Charlotte brow raised. "Why are you getting all mad?"

"Because Jasper's being unfair-" Henry sighed throwing a hand in the air before getting a nudge from Riley who cleared her throat. "A-and i think it's unfair to criticize that, that kid danger guy, when he's probably doing the best he can."

"And people should be fair, you know?" Riley said nervously. "Fairness i'm pro fair." She said getting a nod from Henry.

"Jasper!" Piper yelled coming over to the four that where sitting on the couch.

"What?" He asked looking over.

"Get up." Piper said plainly.

"Why should i?"

"Because you're going to carry me to my friend marla's house."

Jasper gave her a look shaking her head. "I'm not going to carry you...I ain't no horse."

Piper nodded. "Fine then i'll just upload this video so the whole world can see it." She held up her phone threateningly.

"Video of what?" Charlotte asked.

"Of Jasper singing...the cup song." Piper said smirking.

Jasper's jaw dropped before pointing at her. "I never did that!" He looked to his three friends that where smoking. "Why would i do that?" He smiled nervously before turning back to Piper pointing. "I never did that!"

Piper unplugged his phone plugging it up to her's. "Watch."

The TV then showed Jasper with three cups in front of him as he was sitting indian style with a brown wig on.

"I got my ticket for the long way round two bott-" He messed up slamming the cup down crossing his arms over his chest. "Dang it..i'll never be pitch perfect."

Charlotte, Henry, and Riley began laughing as Piper snickered Jasper shook his head. "Okay, stop it! Turn it off, turn it off." He quickly said as Piper pressed pause.

"Where did you get that wig?" Riley said in between laughs.

Jasper shook his head. "You don't need to know."

"How did you get that video?" Charlotte asked.

"She must have swiped my thumb drive." Jasper pointed out.

"Maybe i did, and maybe i did." Piper shrugged.

"Ooh, you're so bad." Jasper said in a almost hush whisper tone.

"Piper, you better not put that video online." Henry said sternly.

"Oh, I won't." She shook her head. "As long as he carries me to marla's house."

"No." Jasper said.

"I got my ticket for the long way round." Piper sung in a taunting voice doing a little dance.

Jasper sighed. "Okay, fine get on my back." He got to his feet turning around. "Get on me." He motioned for her to jump Piper jumped on his back.

Riley shook her head finally getting herself together. "If he goes too slow, just kick him in the side."

"No-Ow!" Jasper was cut off by kicking him in the side.

"Hyah, hyah!" She yelled as they walked out the door closing it behind them.

"Are you sure you can handle being around that when you're here Riley?" Charlotte asked.

Riley nodded. "Eh it's not to different from where i live trust me." She rolled her eye's playfully as her and Henry shared a look.

Soon Henry's watched started beeping and Riley's phone went off. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you guys, Why does your watch and your phone go off at the same time? Not to mention everytime they do you both disappear together."

Riley scratched the back of her head. "Um-uh it just means that...H-Henry tell her what it means."

"It just means they need me at work and since me and Riley work at the same place we leave together. So yeah um..bye!" Henry got up with Riley as they headed to the door.

"But it's sunday." Charlotte said making them stop. "Junk-n-stuff is closed."

"Ooh we should go tell the customers." Riley said.

"Yup let's go!" Henry said as he ushered her out the door and closed it with a slam.

Charlotte shook her head. "There is something up with those two."

* * *

Riley was walking with Henry back to his house after him and Ray where finished there job. She was just wearing jeans and a Burgundy hoodie, as her hair was in a high pony tail.

"So i been meaning to ask you something?" Henry broke the comforting silence between them.

"Shoot." Riley nodded.

"How come Captain man keeps you a secret?"

She shrugged. "Mostly because his enemies would come after me and his number one priority is keeping me safe. Kinda mostly why i never really had any boyfriends or friends."

"Why?"

"Well, Ray said i'm never aloud to date until i'm 43 which is a little bit to long. I think the last boy i tried to date went missing Ray said he went on vacation to Mexico and was never heard from again." She shrugged looking over at Henry who looked like he turned a new shade of white. Riley soon began laughing making him stop looking at her confused.

"What? What's funny?" Henry asked.

Riley shook her head turning to face him. "I'm joking Henry that never really happened."

"Ohhh." Henry nodded looking at her before the two began to laugh and continued walking.

"Hey, can i hold your notes for history?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, we just have to go through the window." Henry said plainly as if it was a normal thing.

Getting there Henry climbed up the side and opened the window getting in he then reached his hand down. "Alright put your foot right there and give me your hand."

"Kk." She said before taking his hand as he put an arm around her pulling her in. She sighed brushing off her jeans nodding to Henry. "Thanks."

"No problem." Realizing his arm's where still around her he let go.

"You're home late." A voice said cutting on the light.

"Ah!" Henry and Riley screamed lowly hugging each other seeing Charlotte in front of them. They soon coughed letting each other go awkwardly.

"How did you get in my house?" Henry asked. "And why are you here?"

"Because i'm suspicious." She said plainly.

Riley shuffled a bit. "Of what?"

"Why did you climb in your window? And why is Riley in your room?" Charlotte put a hand on her hip.

"Because the front door was locked and i forgot my key also she just needs to borrow my notes." Henry said.

"You know your parents always leave a spare key under the mat. Also that doesn't answer why she is here since she lives by Junk N' Stuff."

"I like your shirt." Riley pointed getting a nudge from Henry. "Well i don't see you coming up with anything better."

"Where have you two been?" Charlotte asked.

"Working you know, just working and Riley the notes are over in my bag." Henry said sitting on his bed she nooded walking down the small ladder platform.

"Really?" Charlotte brow raised getting a nod from them. "Because i called Junk N' Stuff nobody answered."

"Okay, you want to know where we've really been?" Henry said getting up standing next to Riley who's eyes went wide shaking her head no.

"Yeah." Charlotte nodded.

"You want the truth?" He sighed.

Charlotte rolled her eyes nodding "Yeah."

"I don't." Riley quickly said shaking her head.

"Me and Riley are jazz musicians." Henry sighed Riley slappes her forehead. "We don't tell a lot of people, but secretly we play jazz. And the only time the jazz clubs are open is late at night. So that's where we were, at a jazz club i was blowing jazz on my horn. And Riley plays the umm bass thingy."

"Hmm." Charlotte said sniffing Henry.

He gave her a look. "Why did you sniff my hair?"

"I heard on the news tonight that captain man and kid danger put out a fire at a syrup factory." Charlotte said.

"Oh, did they?" Henry asked shocked as Riley bit her lip.

"Yeah and your hair smells like syrup." Charlotte pointed.

Riley sniffed his hair before nodding. "Yeah, it really does."

Henry shrugged. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe because you're kid danger." Charlotte said.

Riley and Henry eye's widen Henry started scoffing. "Kid da-i wish because that would be nice, you know."

Charlotte noddesd. "And Riley your dad has to be Captain Man or he could be your uncle but you both have to much of the same features."

"Oh, yeah and i guess you must be beyonce." Riley folded her arm's across her chest.

"Guys." Charlotte said sternly.

"Okay." Henry sighed looking at Riley who motioned for him to go on it was no hiding it. "This is really big what we are about to tell you."

"What, that you're kid danger and she's Captain Man's daughter." She shrugged.

"Shut up!" Henry said making her put her hands up in defense he looked around grabbing Charlotte shoulders. "I'm kid danger."

"And i'm Captain Man's daughter." Riley said but in a whisper.

"I know i figured that out." Charlotte whispered with a nod.

"Just promise us you'll never tell anyone." Riley said walking closer.

Charlotte smiled and nodded. "I promise."

Riley shook her head. "No, you don't understand Henry took an oath and in a way so did i no one can ever know he's my dad. And no one can know that Henry is his sidekick nobody."

Her hands went up in defense. "I swear i'm never going to tell."

Henry sighed. "Thanks."

"Yeah, Charlotte your the best." Riley smiled out of relief.

"Can i tell jasper?" Charlotte asked.

"What-no!" Henry quickly said looking over at her as Riley shook her head.

* * *

The next night Riley was doing her homework in her room until she she heard what sound like the elevator again. She got up pushing all her hair to one side letting it hang and figured Henry had to be here. Going out the revolve bolt door she walked down the steps seeing Ray standing playing with a watch and saw it looked familiar.

"Isn't that Henry's watch?" Riley asked stopping.

Ray nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Did he loose it or leave it here?" She asked looking confused.

He shook his head. "No, Henry's fired Riley and you are once again grounded for the second time this month."

Riley looked taken back. "What? Why?"

"Both of you broke an oath Henry's was important but yours is more Riley you know better nobody is supposed to know." He said sternly turning to her.

"It's not Henry's fault Charlotte figured it out and she's a nice person she won't tell, i don't see the real big deal here." Riley said.

"Well i do doesn't matter what she figured out you both admitted to it so that's just how things have to be. You will see him and Charlotte in school so it's not that bad your gonna get over it." Ray said throwing the watch on the cart.

"No i'm not!" Riley shouted making him quickly look at her shocked she never yelled at him. "You know for the first time i could talk to somebody about my life here without being worried if they tell. I wasn't scared to tell Henry any of that stuff and he laughed because he saw and was a witness to it. Charlotte would be the only girl i know that knows my secret and is still my friend do you think it's easy having Captain Man as your dad? Well it's not because i can never have a normal life. I definitely won't have one now because you fired him a person and a sidekick you actually liked yourself."

"Riley-"

"Don't bother you always take away the people i care about so it's nothing knew...just like mom right?" She put her head down running back up the steps.

"Riles!" Ray called out chasing after her but she locked the bolt door behind her making him sigh. "Why did i teach her how to lock it from the inside?"

Riley locked her door whipping her face with her shirt sleeve before grabbing her phone, reaching under her bed she pressed a button. Pressing it her dresser slid to the side revealing a hatch with the Captain Man insignia on it she opened it up, and jumped inside. It was hatch she used to sneak out at times she was surprised her dad didn't find it yet. Opening the door to the outside she closed it before running down the street, making her way to Henry's house she had to see if he was okay at least.

Getting there she climbed up the best she could and knocked on the window Charlotte looked up hearing the sound. She got up going up the small ladder to the platform in Henry's room, opening up the window as she got in.

"Riley? How'd you get here?" Charlotte looked confused.

"I flew." Riley nodded before getting a look from Charlotte making her sigh. "I walked, but how's Henry?"

"Not so good." Charlotte shook her head.

Riley walked down the ladder seeing Henry sitting down mostly slumped drinking a bottle of chocolate syrup. She sat down in front of him giving him a look seeing he was definitely sad.

"You okay?" Riley asked.

"Never better." Henry took another long swig of chocolate syrup. "Are you alright, you look like you've been crying."

"A little." Riley pulled her knees to her chest.

"I still can't believe Captain Man fired you." Charlotte threw her hands in the air sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, and i'm grounded for who knows how long." Riley huffed.

"But it's not you guys fault i figured out you're kid danger, and your his Captain Man's daughter." Charlotte said.

"Doesn't matter i broke my oath." Henry said drinking more syrup.

Riley sighed. "Well, we got to fix this."

"How?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." Riley leaned up. "But you're not going to find the answer at the bottom of a bottle of chocolate." She took it from him closing it up, sitting back down she gave it to Charlotte.

Henry sighed. "I won't know if i don't look." He took out another bottle making Riley, and Charlotte palm there foreheads. "Jasper was right." Henry said taking a long swig of it.

"About what?" Charlotte asked.

"I was a lame kid danger i couldn't even help captain man catch the stupid phone shark." He drunk more syrup.

"And i got into the worst fight with my Captain dad." Riley mumbled.

Charlotte sighed. "I feel awful."

"It's cool." Henry said putting on his black shades taking out a small remote. "I still got my jazz." He said in a voice pressing play.

Riley brow raised. "Really?"

Henry nodded. "I got my ticket for the long way round two bottles of chocolate for the way. And i can't believe i got fired today..."

"But he did and it's kinda all your fault." Riley sung the last part as they looked over at Charlotte who put her head down sadly.

* * *

Riley got to the Swellview park and ran over to the bushes she spotted Charlotte in she managed to get away from her chores for a bit. In the midst of doing them Charlotte texted her saying she found a way to get Henry his job back and to meet her at the park. Not waisting another second she made up an excuse and snuck out of the cave.

"Hey," Riley stooped down.

"There you two are!" Henry yelled but in a hush whisper looking at them until Riley's hand stretched up and yanked him down. "Woah!"

"Sshh! Try to be more quite." Riley put a finger to her lips.

"What's going on?" Henry finally asked.

"Yeah Charlotte, why are we here?" Riley turned to her.

"Check out that guy standing by the groom." She pointed at the small wedding that was taken place.

Riley's head to the side. "The guy with the crazy teeth?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, he's the phone shark."

"Whoa." Henry said amazed before making a face. "That does look like him."

"It is him, do Captain Man a favor and go get him." Charlotte said looking at Henry.

Riley nodded smiling looking over. "Yeah, go get him..Kid Danger."

Henry looked at them before pulling out his pack of gum making Charlotte look at him confused. "What up with the gum?" She finally asked.

"Mhm." Henry said chewing a piece before getting up going to another area. "Anybody watching?"

"Nope do your thang." Riley said.

"What thang?" Charlotte asked as she warched Henry blow a bubble and saw his clothes was now his Kid Danger uniform. "Whoa." Charlotte said.

"Cool right?" Riley nodded.

Charlotte nodded before looking over at her. "How does that whole costume fit inside one little gum ball?"

"Still don't know to this day." Riley shrugged.

Henry ran over to them. "You two just wait here, all right?"

"Kk now go." Riley said motioning her hand for him to go on as they sat and watched. They saw Henry crash the wedding and pull out a phone taunting the phone shark. The two soon began fighting both girls winced when Henry kicked the bride in the face by accident knocking her down.

"Wow he's really a great sidekick." Charlotte said looking on.

Riley smiled. "Yeah...yeah he really is."

Charlotte looked over. "Are you two...you know dating?"

Her eye's widened. "What um no of course not! Let's just continue to watch."

Charlotte noticed Riley blushing and smiled to herself she could already tell she liked him. She was still wondering why Henry haven't asked her out yet or never told her how he felt. After the fight was over and the phone shark was captured Henry was being interviewed.

"Kid Danger, how were you able to locate and finally apprehend the phone shark?" The reporter asked.

"Well, I'd love to take all the credit, but it was really my boss, Captain Man who made it all happen." He nodded.

"Interesting." The reporter nodded. "Can you tell us more?"

With a smile he looked over at her shaking his head. "No."

After that was done they all went down to the man cave and let Ray watch what took place. The video soon ended he pressed the button to pause it while turning around in his chair to look at the three.

"You gave me all the credit." Ray said a bit shocked.

"Well, everyone's been giving you a hard time about not catching the phone so i figured i'd help you out." Henry said.

"Excuse me." Charlotte spoke up holding up her hand making them look over at her. "I'm the one who found the phone shark."

Riley nodded. "It's true, she did."

"Ugh." Ray said getting to his feet as he began walking down the steps from the computers. "Charlotte, Charlotte, what am i going to do with you?"

"I think it's pretty obvious." Riley said.

Ray looked over at her. "What's that?"

"To give me a job here you guys need me." Charlotte finished.

"First i want to know how you found the phone shark." Ray pointed.

Charlotte nodded. "Well, i figured no guy with normal teeth can bite through a phone, right?"

Ray nodded. "Okay."

"So i started calling every dentist in Swellview until i found one who told me he had a patient who asked for a whole mouthful of titanium teeth." Charlotte said.

"We should've called some dentists." Ray said snapping his fingers.

"Totally should've." Henry agreed.

"I been told them both from the beginning to call a dentist." Riley whispered to Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled before looking back to Ray. "Then i hacked into the dentist's computer files, got the guy's name, and searched him online-"

Ray sighed. "Oh, we should've gone online."

"What is wrong with us?" Henry said looking at Ray.

"Oh, and his last update said, 'Off to my brother's wedding in Swellview park hope they serve phones'." Charlotte said before putting her phone away.

"Then she called me, then Henry." Riley pointed.

"Yeah, she's good." Henry said.

Ray nodded resting his fingers on his chin. "She is."

"She could really help us out around here." Henry pointed out.

"Us?" Ray stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, right you fired me." Henry said sadly as Riley put her head down.

"Well, you broke the oath." He sighed.

Riley walked over. "But he caught the phone shark."

Henry nodded. "Yeah come on, Ray, hire me back."

Ray looked from Henry to Riley before rolling his eyes playfully. "All right, you're re-hired."

"Yes!" Henry and Riley said in unison as they hugged celebrating.

Riley then hugged her dad along with Henry, she looked up. "Does this mean i'm off punishment?" She grinned.

Ray patted her head smiling. "Don't push it."

"Right." Riley nodded as they all broke the hug.

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Cough, cough, cough."

"Oh right, what are you going to do about Charlotte?" Henry asked.

"Well, she knows you're Kid Danger, she knows who i am, and she knows Riley is my daughter. Also where the man cave is because you two brought her down here." Ray said.

"Soo?" Riley motioned her hand.

"What does that mean?" Charlotte asked.

"That we either have to kill you, erase your brain, or give you a job." Ray said as Charlotte eyes widened hearing the last two.

"We can kill her?" Riley asked.

"We can really erase her brain?" Henry asked curious.

Charlotte head snapped over to them. "Guys!"

"Sorry." Henry cleared his throat.

"All right, she can have a job here." Ray agreed.

"Awesome." Chatlotte said.

"Yes!" Riley smiled as all three high five each other.

"But only if she can pass the pickle test." Ray held up a finger.

"The pickle test?" Charlotte asked confused looking at Henry and Riley who shrugged not knowing either.

Soon a guy walked out holding a medium sized pickle jar and sat it on the cart with a grunt as Ray nodded in approval. "Thanks, Bork now, grunt and exit." He shooed him off Bork grunted walking to the back. "You must now prove you're clever enough to work for Captain Man.

"I found the phone shark." Charlotte pointed out.

Ray scoffed. "Well, anyone could do that."

"Not you two." Riley said plainly pointing at Henry and Ray.

"Okay, let's not go there again." Ray said pulling her in a side hug before looking back to Charlotte. "To prove your worthiness, you must get that pickle out of that jar that Bork just power-screwed shut."

"How much time does she have?" Henry asked.

Ray looked at hie watch. "Exactly five min-" Before he could finish the three heard a crash and saw the pickle jar smashed on the floor.

Charlotte walked over handing Ray a pickle. "Here's your pickle."

"That was Bork's favorite jar." Ray said sadly pointing.

"Wait, is Charlotte hired?" Henry asked.

Ray was looking at the smashed jar before waving them off. "Yeah, yeah, she's hired."

"Cool!" Charlotte said as all three hugged laughing making Ray look over and smile a bit.

"Wait, you want to see something cool?" Henry asked Charlotte.

She nodded. "Yeah."

He pulled her over to the tubes standing under his. "Hug me."

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Just trust me." Henry rolled his eyes as she soon hugged his waist he pressed the button.

"Whoa." Charlotte said amazed.

"Alright say bye Riley, Up the tube!"

"Bye Riley, See you at school!" Charlotte screamed the last part as they both shot up the tube.

Riley just giggled shaking her head before looking over at Ray who arm's where crossed giving her a look making her sigh. "I'm sorry for sneaking out and mostly about what i said i shouldn't have told my secret but i-"

"I forgive you." Ray stopped her with a hand. "You where right in a way you're growing up and want friend's and not all friends can accept your secret. Some couldn't hold it to save there life mostly because i'm you know all awesome and stuff-"

"Dad." Riley said sternly.

"Right sorry, anyway like i was saying i know it's not easy being my daughter and for the first time in a while i saw you smile and laugh with other kids. So i think having not only Henry but Charlotte around will be good for you." He put a hand on her shoulder.

Riley just smiled before hugging his waist. "Thanks daddy."

"Anytime kiddo." Ray smiled and hugged her back. "You do know you're getting another week for sneaking out during punishment right?"

"Yeah." Riley nodded with a sigh. "Definitely saw that one coming."

"But until then, card night?" Ray asked pulling away.

"Spades?" Her brow raised.

Ray clapped. "Your on." Putting an arm around her they began walking behind the wall with the computers against it. "Which reminds me how did you mange to get out of the man cave without me noticing?"

"Uhh the internet." Riley said looking up.

"Ahh, right." Ray said as the computer wall closed behind them.

 **That was chapter three and chapter four will be up next week and by demands i am giving Riley her own episodes so some may be missing. The preview and name to the next chapter is under this.**

 **Chapter Four - Toddler Riley**

 **Preview...**

 **"Why is Ray making us move all this stuff?" Henry huffed as he sat the last box down.**

 **"Eh we just gotta take inventory of everything before putting it back." Charlotte waved him off.**

 **"You guys still aren't done?" Ray asked walking in with Gooch.**

 **"How can we be? It's a lot of junk here...what is this stuff anyway?" Charlotte asked.**

 **"Just some old gadgets and stuff be careful though some of them i confiscated from villains to." Ray warned.**

 **Henry nodded. "Hey, Gooch can you hand me that red gun shaped like a heart."**

 **"Sure." Gooch walked over.**

 **"Hey guys." Riley came from the bolt door walking down the steps.**

 **"Hey, Riles." Charlotte nodded.**

 **"Gooch be careful with that one!" Ray yelled as a light shot out of it hitting Riley who let out a screan getting hit. Everybody quickly ran over to her. "Riles! Rile-"**

 **Everybody eyes widened.**

 **"Oh." Ray began.**

 **"My." Charlotte continue.**

 **"God." Henry finished.**

 **"Oh boy." Gooch said nervously.**

 **"Riley?" Henry asked unsure.**

 **"Of course! Who else would it be?" Riley asked but voice sounded very younger and more squeaky.**

 **Charlotte scratched the back of her head. "Take a look for yourself." She held a mirror up.**

 **"I don't see what you guys problem is-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Riley let out a loud scream looking at her reflection.**


	4. Tears Of A Jolly Beetle

**A/N - I have to officially start updating every Friday to catch up so I can be at least close to season two. So I won't be doing that extra episode until I get some of the other ones but here is chapter four!**

* * *

 **Episode 4. Tears Of The Jolly Beetle**

Riley was walking down the street to meet up with Charlotte, Jasper, and Piper to go to the ceremony for Kid Danger, and Captain Man. It was almost like a press conference for them she agreed to go since Ray lifted her punishment early. She was wearing black and blue checkerboard skinny jeans. A white v-neck and a couple of her wrist bands with her black tennis. Her hair was in a high pony tail with a couple strands loose and her small black shoulder bag was around her.

"Hey, Riley!" Charlotte called out waving by the entrance.

Riley waved smiling before jogging over. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Riley." Jasper waved smiling.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

Riley gave her a confused look. "Um I'm Riley the girl that was over your house a week ago."

"Ohhh," Piper nodded. "Whatever." She shrugged it off and continued texting Riley looked at Charlotte who just shook her head.

"Come on you guys lets go I wanna get good seats." Jasper said excitedly as they all walked inside and sat down they listened to Captian Man talk first. They then introduced Kid Danger Piper got up clapping excitedly Riley shook her head sipping her water.

"Kid danger is so hot." Piper said making Riley choke on her water and Charlotte eyes widen while pating Riley's back.

"Yeah," Charlotte trailed off. "You don't want to be saying that."

"At all." Riley shook her head.

Henry walked up to the podium. "Even though I've only been captain man's sidekick for a short time I really-" He was cut off by the ending music playing. "Seriously?They're playing me off?" Henry asked walking over to Ray.

Ray shrugged. "I think there was a time limit."

Riley got up and walked over to Henry. "Hey,"

Henry smiled nodding. "Hey, did you like my speech?"

"Yeah award winning." Riley smirked folding her arms over her chest as they both laughed.

A woman walked over and whispered to Henry who nodded. "Hey, Captain Man our car's ready." Henry said.

Ray walked over. "Then let's ride and hey Riles."

She nodded. "Hey dad-man! Captain Man whew saved it." Riley sighed ouy of relief as they shook their heads at her.

"Wait, Captain Man! Captain Man!" Jasper called out.

He turned around pointing to him. "Yes, you in the loose pants."

"Will you sign my captain man action figure?" He asked as Henry pinched the bridge of his nose Riley giggled.

"Yeah, just bring it up here and I'd be glad to-" He was cut off by Jasper throwing the toy Riley and Henry winced when it hit him in the face.

Some people gasped when Ray groaned and rubbed his face. "It hit him in the mouth!" One guy pointed out.

"Sorry Captain Man!" Jasper apologized.

Ray groan in pained before quickly recovering. "No worries I'm okay!" He announced as everybody sighed out of relief Ray turned to Riley and Henry who's eyes both went wide.

"Um Captain Man." Henry said nervously.

"What?"

"Blood." Riley said taking her thumb whipping the blood away a bit.

"Why do you have a bloody thumb Riley?" Ray asked pointing.

She gave him a defeated look as Henry sighed. "She doesn't well okay she does now but you have a bloody lip from that toy hitting you in the face."

He gave them both unbelievable looks. "But that's impossible I can't be injured I'm Captain Man."

"Well, Captain Man's lip is bleeding." Riley pointed out.

"Henry, Riley?" Ray said in a worried tone.

"Yeah?" They both answered.

"I'm not okay." He said touching his lip.

"Shh." Riley rubbed his shoulder.

* * *

The next day everybody was down in the man cave as Gooch was running test on Ray, Charlotte was on the computers. Henry was eating yogurt and Riley was standing next to him wearing jeans, a white with blue stripes v-neck shirt. A hood was attached to the back as the sleeves where rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was down but pushed back by a blue headband.

Ray sighed. "Come on Gooch, how many of these tests are we going to do?"

"Shush," Gooch silenced him pulling out something. "Now, remove your right glove, then hold up your hand."

"This is getting on my nerves now." Ray said annoyed.

"Hit the switch Riley!" Gooch said.

"Kk!" Riley said walking over to the small cart

"Pull what-ow, ow, ow!" Ray screamed as fire came out Gooch signaled for her to stop.

She quickly turned off and jogged over to her dad. "Do you still feel the pain in your hand?"

Ray gave her a obvioulsy look. "Yeah!"

"I don't get it, It's been two seconds the pain should be gone by now." Riley said confused her dad hasn't been able to get hurt since he was a little kid. And that accident happened in her grandfather's lab causing his machine to zap Ray.

Gooch hummed agreeing with Riley. "We need more tests."

"No, we've checked enough of my body parts." Ray declined.

"What about his butt? Check his butt." Henry said before eating another spoonful of yogurt.

"We should check your butt." Gooch pointed.

"Check his butt how?" Riley asked making a face at the idea.

"Face the other way and touch your toes-" Gooch began until Ray cut him off.

"Oh, no, no, no you've already stabbed my neck, poured acid on my foot, and toasted my hand." Ray said holding up his hand.

"Hey the acid was Riley's idea." Gooch pointed as Ray and everybody slowly turned to look at her.

Riley chuckled nervously. "What? I thought it wouldn't really hurt yah know."

"Well it did so I think we can all assume I'm also vulnerable to butt wounds." Ray said reassuringly.

"This is great frozen yogurt." Henry said eating more.

"Half that yogurt's mine." Ray said sternly Henry looked at him for a good second before eating more getting a eye roll from Ray. "Gooch, what's going on with me? No one's been able to injure me since I was eight years old."

Before he could answer Charlotte spoke up. "Hey, everybody, come look at this."

"What's up?" Henry said as they all surrounded around the back of her. "Watch this news footage from the award thing yesterday here, I'll play it in slow motion." She pressed play as Ray was talking and everybody was distracted a woman who's face was covered came pass. "There, see right there? You see that woman with the perfume?

"Yeah," Riley hummed shaking her head. "She really has bad taste in clothing."

"No Riley she intentionally sprayed me." Ray said as they backed away from the computer a bit.

"But perfume wouldn't make you lose your powers." Riley said.

Ray nodded. "True perfume wouldn't only the tears of the jolly beetle."

"Jolly what?" Henry asked.

"There, The Jolly Beetle." Charlotte said pulling it up. "One of the rarest and happiest bugs on earth."

"So, you guys are saying that a jolly beetle can take away captain man's power?" Henry asked.

"Not the beetle itself." Gooch said. "The beetle's tears you see when they cry their tears contain an enzyme like an acid that breaks down molecular density. And molecular density is what makes captain man undamageable."

"And you guys think that contained the tears of a jolly beetle?" Riley asked.

"Ah, that's impossible to fill a whole perfume bottle, you'd need tears from dozens of jolly beetles. And they would all have to be crying."

"But if those beetles are so jolly, what would make them cry?" Henry asked looking at Riley who shrugged.

* * *

The next day Riley came behind the wall of computers and saw Henry waiting making her brow raise in curiosity.

"Hey, what are you still doing here? And isn't the tiger still roaming around?" She asked as the doors closed behind her.

Henry sighed. "I'm waiting for Ray who was supposed to have been out here!" He called back.

"I'm coming!" Ray called out coming through the bolt door Riley sat in the chair by the computers. Ray had on knee pads a padded vest shoulder and elbow pads along with a helmet.

Riley and Henry both did double takes before making faces. "What are you wearing?" Both of them asked.

Ray struggled but finally got down the steps and shrugged slightly. "Just you know some extra protection."

"Okay I have to say this." Henry said.

"You look stupid." Riley said plainly putting her phone away.

"That too," Henry pointed to her before looking back at Ray. "But you don't need extra protection you're Captain Man."

"But I can be injured now." Ray said sternly.

"Well, you're still a great fighter." Riley pointed out getting a nod from Henry.

"Tigers can be vicious." Ray pointed.

"Maybe this one's nice." Henry said getting looks from both Riley and Ray.

"Really Henry?" Riley said plainly.

"I mean come on let's not stereotype all tigers." Henry defended as she just shook her head.

"Do you guys know last night I went across the street a bee stung me and now I got a red bump!" Ray exclaimed.

Riley stepped down from the computers. "Did you provoke the bee?"

"Bee's can get provoked easily." Henry nodded.

"Yeah, guys I was flirting with the bee's girlfriend I was all zzz, zzz." Ray said doing a bee sound.

Riley shook her head. "Dad be serious."

"Ray, it's our job to protect Swellview." Henry said.

"Oh face it kid I've lost it I can't protect Swellview I couldn't protect a duck from a chinese restaurant." Ray said throwing his helmet on the revolving couch.

"Ray." Henry sighed.

"You go on without me." Ray waved him off. "Go on now get!"

"Dad!" Riley called out but was shut out when he went up and behind the bolt door Henry sighed but went up the tube. Riley palmed her forehead before heading up the steps and behind the bolt door.

* * *

A couple days went by the elevator dinged as Riley crawled off and stumbled to her feet fixing her hair. She had on jeans a gray short sleeve v neck and a matching jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was in a long braid to the side.

Looking up she saw Ray on the couch in his pajamas and robe eating meat out of a can. She threw the tan sack over by him getting his attention.

"I washed your clothes down to...the underwear." She shuddered the last part walking over.

"Thanks Riles I would go out but you know..." He motioned to himself.

"Yeah, yeah I know you could get hurt." She waved him off.

"Yup and would this be a bad time to tell you I have another load of clothes that you forgot." Ray asked lowly as Riley slowly turned her head over to him glaring. "Yeah definitely a bad time."

"Dad look I'm use to doing chores but this is now complete torture I do call the cleaning, cooking, fixing, shopping and...laundry." She shuddered again. "And you just sit there all day eating canned meat."

"Speaking of that, could you go to the store and pick me up some more?" Ray asked shaking the can.

"I feel like you're not listening." Riley said plainly resting a hand on her hip Ray held up the can shaking it again. "I'm not going to buy you more canned meat man!"

The beeping alert went off as Henry's tube came down and he appeared coming off he was breathing heavy Ray nodded to him. "Hey, kid."

"Where have you been?" Riley asked.

"I was pulling a big foreign lady out of the pool...by myself!" Henry exclaimed as Riley made a face. "Like I've been doing everything for the past two days."

"Oh, you want some meat?" Ray asked offering him some.

Henry looked to Riley who pinched the bridge of her nose he looked back to Ray. "No, I don't want your canned meat I want you to get off your butt and get back in the game I want Captain Man."

"You and me both because I'm tired of being the maid around here I'm supposed to be the lazy teen not my 40 year old dad." Riley said with a sigh.

Ray gave her a look pointing his spoon at her. "I'm not that old and sorry say hi to Captain couch."

Both of them sighed. "I never seen him this miserable since he heard the Spice Girls weren't having their reunion."

Henry gasped. "They're not?"

Riley gave him a look. "Henry."

Henry quickly snapped out of it. "Right we can talk about that later but we have to do something to get him back on his feet. Seriously I can't keep taking on these jobs by myself that last one really gave me back problems."

"And I can't keep doing his laundry...so much underwear." Riley said shivering.

"Need a hug?" Henry asked.

"Yes please." Riley nodded hugging Henry who celebrated that he was hugging Riley. Looking up he mouthed 'Thank you' her brow raised. "What are you doing?"

Henry coughed. "Oh um nothing, nothing at all."

They broke away when they heard the sound of the elevator and screaming it dinged and Charlotte stepped off with her laptop.

"You guys! I found something." She said walking over making Ray and everybody look up.

"What did you find?" Riley asked walking over to her.

"Okay, Ray lost his power because he got sprayed with tears from a jolly beetle." Charlotte began.

"Yeah, yeah, I think we're all aware of what's happened up to this point." Riley said.

Henry nodded. "Just tell us what you fou-" He was cut off by his phone ringing he sighed picking it up. "What?"

"Where's mom?" Piper's voice yelled on the other end making both girls look over at him.

"I don't know but I can't talk-" Henry started to say.

"I am not okay!" Piper yelled cutting him off.

"You've never ever been okay." Henry stated.

"Who's that?" Ray asked.

"Just my dumb sister." Henry said with a shrug.

"I heard that." Piper said.

"Piper I-" Henry started to say until Riley took the phone making him look confused.

"Let me handle this." She patted his cheek putting the phone to her ear. "Hey Piper it's Riley what happened?"

"My friend marla took a pic of me and I looked really bad in it." Piper said.

"Oh no." Riley said sounding fake shocked.

"And she promised me she wouldn't post it but then she did post it and she tagged me!" Piper shouted outraged.

"Wow, tell me more." Riley said plainly.

"This is the third time-" Piper began.

Riley put the phone down as Piper started ranting "Okay you got like thirty minutes tell us what you found out."

Charlotte nodded. "That jolly beetles only eat one thing."

"What?" Henry asked.

"Japanese fish flakes." Charlotte replied with a nod.

"Fish flakes?" Riley questioned.

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah and two weeks ago 100 pounds of them were shipped to a warehouse right here in Swellview."

Ray hummed. "A load of fish flakes that big would feed dozens of jolly beetles."

"And who would need to have that many jolly beetles?" Henry asked.

"Someone who needed a lot of jolly beetle tears." Riley said.

"Yeah, enough to spray Captain Man." Charlotte said closing her laptop.

"Riley, are you listening?" Piper yelled through the phone.

Riley held up a finger. "One sec." She walked over to Henry's phone picking it up.

"Riley?" Piper called out.

"She did? No way then what happened?" Riley asked plainly before putting the phone down and walked back over. "Okay continue."

"Where's the warehouse?" Henry asked.

"Downtown, Abbey Road." Charlotte said.

Henry nodded. "Ray, let's go!"

"No I can't fight bad guys in my condition." Ray said sitting back on the couch.

"Is he serious?" Charlotte asked.

"He's afraid now because he can be injured." Riley said with a sigh before picking up the phone continuing to listen to Piper.

"Well, who wouldn't be afraid?" Ray asked.

Henry looked at him. "How about me? I'm your sidekick and I've been helping you do all kinds of dangerous stuff. And I never had any powers I can be hurt."

"Which is why I pay you $9 an hour." Ray said in a obvious tone making Riley give him a look.

Henry shook his head. "I'll be back."

"Where you going?" Charlotte asked.

"To do my job." Henry said walking away.

"Messed up yeah, yeah, Marla's bad and you're amazing." Riley said.

"Thank you!" Piper yelled.

Riley sighed hanging up the phone giving it to Henry who walked past and stood under his tube hole. Riley shook her head looking over at Ray who started eating his canned meat.

"Well?" Charlotte nudged.

"Well what?" Ray asked.

Riley sighed before pointing. "Go with him."

Ray shook his head. "I can't."

"You mean you won't." Riley said folding her arm's across her chest.

"Have you seen my bee sting?" Ray asked showing Charlotte his arm making her just give him a look.

"Just forget it I don't need Captain couch." Henry said before looking up pressing his button letting the tube come down. "Up the tube!"

Charlotte and Riley looked at Ray who caught the looks and held up his arm. "Look, the bee hurt me."

"That's it." Riley said walking over she grabbed his canned meat as he was about to eat some and threw it across the man cave.

"Hey! You chucked my can of meat." Ray said sitting up.

Riley nodded. "Yeah I did you know why because this is really pathetic dad or not somebody needs to say this. You know when you did have your powers Henry still went with you on jobs and he can get hurt but he didn't care. Now he needs you and instead of being a man your a sulking man on a couch..eating canned meat."

"What do you want me to do Riles?" Ray sighed.

"Ugh! Just forget it do nothing and be Captain couch I don't care anymore also don't call me Riles only Captain Man my real dad can do that." She walked over to the tubes.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked.

"To go help my friend since you won't." She pressed the button on her watch making the tube come down.

"Riley don't you dare." Ray said sternly standing up pointing.

"Up.." Riley began looking at him seriously.

"Don't." Ray said again.

"The.." Riley continued.

Ray shook his head. "Riley!"

"Tube!" She finished as she got sucked up the tube.

"Dang it! Why did I teach her how to use things around here." Ray palmed his forehead.

* * *

"Okay this is the door the beetles should be behind here." Riley said as her and Henry was already in the warehouse he had on his Kid Danger outfit and she had on a pair of black shades.

"What makes you think that?" Henry asked.

Riley turned to him giving a 'Really?' look. "Maybe from the sign that says 'The secret door that we keep the jolly beetles in'."

"Oh right." Henry nodded. "Look there's a small window." They both quickly looked inside of it to get a better look to see the lab set up with Doctor Minyak and his nurse with him. "How do we get inside?"

Riley heard the sound of a delivery truck pulling up and smirked. "Think I got an idea."

The guys loaded the last boxes of fish flakes inside the room before leaving out as Doctot Minyak locked the door and went back to the beetles. Riley sneezed lowly making both her and Henry cover her mouth. They were hid in the packed boxes Doctor Minyak looked over but shrugged it off that it was just his imagination.

"Hiding in boxes really Riley?" Henry asked adjusting a bit since it was a tight space they were basically pressed against each other.

"I didn't see you coming up with anything better!" Riley hissed in a hush whisper. "Now bust them it's cramped in here."

"Right." Henry quickly burst through the boxes making them fall as him and Riley stepped out getting both adults attention. "Okay, nobody move!"

"Who's that boy and that girl?" The nurse asked pointing.

Doctor Minyak calmed her down with a hand. "Easy, don't get nervous it's just Kid dumpster and his mysterious girlfriend."

"I kinda like that nickname-wait a minute I'm not his girlfriend!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah and that's Danger." Henry corrected.

"I know I was being disrespectful." Doctor Minyak said smartly making Henry and Riley give each other looks. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"Yeah, we know who you are Doctor Maniac." Riley said.

"It's Minyak." Doctor Minyak corrected upset.

"Yeah she knows that she was being disrespectful." Henry said in a mocking tone getting a high five from her he looked back at them. "It's over I'm taking you and your hot nurse to jail!" The nurse smiled as Riley poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek. Her eyes turned to slits Henry caught this and looked over doing a double take he shrugged. "What?"

"Goons!" Doctor Minyak snapped his fingers as two big goons came out grabbing Riley and Henry who struggled in their grip.

"And now I think I shall have to teach you and your girlfriend some manners." Doctor Minyak said with a smirk.

Riley stopped struggling and sighed. "For the last time I'm not his girlfriend dude."

"Why don't you teach me?" Captain Man said coming through the air vent landing on his feet.

"Captain man!" Henry called out.

"Dad!" Riley called out relived making her eyes widen as everybody looked at her. "Um dad is what I call all super hero's that come to save me..whew! Saved it." She nodded letting out a sigh.

Doctor Minyak's nurse smiled looking him up and down. "You are handsome."

Captain Man nodded. "You are correct."

"He may be handsome but he can be hurt now just like any man." Doctor Minyak said as Ray looked down.

"You, hold the boy and his..." Doctor Minyak trailed off seeing Riley's warning glare and sighed. "and the girl and you hurt handsome."

The other guy pushed Riley to the bigger goon before walking towards Ray with his club. "Ooh I'm so scared of your little club, what do you do with that thing spank hamsters?" He laughed untiil in one hand motion the club got bigger making Riley and Henry eyes widen. "Oh, now it's bigger."

"Get him Captain Man!" Henry cheered.

They both watched the two of them fight until the guy got kicked over by them both Henry and Riley kicked him making the guy grunt and glare. The big goon lifted them both off there feet glaring at them they held their hands out in defense.

"Oh come on we had to." Henry defended.

"Yeah." Riley nodded.

Captain Man held up a thumbs up until the guy wacked him with the club and started taking over the fight by punching him into the table making it break. Getting up he started fighting back and taking back control over the fight.

"Careful these are dangerous." Ray said before knocking him out.

"Yeah!" Riley cheered. "That was awesome."

"Thanks but it really hurt my knee." He said rubbing it.

"I'm going to see to it that more than your knee hurts." Doctor Minyak said as Ray grabbed his mug. "Take your hands off my coffee mug!"

"No." Captain Man said plainly before turning back around. "Kid danger? Girl?"

"Yeah?" They both responded.

"Count your toes." He said as they looked down he threw the mug making it hit the guy in the head knocking him out. "Now Kid Danger, the mystery girl and I are going to take these beetles back to my headquarters and figure out a way to get my power back."

"You'll have to catch them first." Doctor Minyak said pushing the beetle case over letting it crash on the ground.

"The beetles!" Henry exclaimed as they started scattering around.

"No! No!" Captian Man said trying not to step on one.

Doctor Minyak grabbed his nurse running out. "Ta-ta! cheerio! see ya! I shall recur!"

"Ah bugs!" Riley jumped in Henry's arms who caught her bridal style.

Henry smirked. "Well..this is becoming a pretty awesome day for me."

"Come on we got to go after them." Henry quickly said.

Ray shook his head. "No! No! That's yokonium gas it'll destroy the beetles."

"So?" Riley shrugged.

"We need the beetles to get my power back." Ray said in a duh tone. "We can't let them die." He took a step as everybody heard a crunch noise he picked up a dead beetle. "Oh no the gas already killed this one." He said showing fake sympathy as both Henry and Riley shook their heads.

* * *

They got back to the man cave as Gooch had the beetles set up and they were laughing tears of joy this time from watching Drake & Josh. Riley was at the computer leaning back watching as Ray walked over stooping down in front of her.

"Thanks Riley." He said patting her head.

Riley's brow raised. "For what?"

"Getting Captain couch off his lazy but so he could become a man again you knew I would go when Henry left. But you knew for sure if you left I would come after you guys." Ray said as she smiled. "You're a good kid Riles."

Riley smiled nodding her head. "Let me guess I'm grounded?"

"Not this time." Ray stood up making her look at him shocked. "But you do have to wash that last load of clothes."

"Oh god." Riley gulped before looking up grabbing his arm. "Is punishment an option? If so I'll take it."

After Gooch sprayed Ray they were about to try out and see if it worked until the emergency alarm went off. Riley pressed it as Charlotte and Henry looked over her shoulder seeing what it was.

"Somebody help me please! I can't get these jeans off!" Jasper yelled walking around Swellview Park wearing tight skinny jeans Charlotte and Henry sighed.

Riley chuckled shaking her head. "Oh Jasper."

"You hear that?" Ray asked making them look over. "There's a boy wandering through Swellview Park trapped in his own pants."

"Swellview needs you." Henry said as the girls nodded.

Ray nodded. "Okay Gooch, time to check my density let's see if I got my Captain Man back."

The kids walked over and stood behind Gooch who got the machine ready. "You sure Ray?"

"Blast me." Ray sighed.

Gooch turned the machine on as the lazer zapped Ray making him grunt and lower to both knees on the ground. Riley's eyes widen as Gooch shut the machine off and Ray laid on the ground not moving.

He quickly flipped up. "I'm okay!"

"Yes!" Riley said as she ran over hugging him along with Charlotte and Henry who were laughing.

Henry's phone rang as they all broke away he groaned. "Ugh it's my little sister."

Riley took the phone answering it. "Hey Piper."

"Riley, my friend marla is out of control." Piper complained on the other end.

"Wow please tell me all about it." She took the phone away from her ear looking at Henry and Ray nodding her head to the tubes. "Go on."

"Yeah, let's go." Henry said as they went to the tubes we they lowered.

"Call it." Ray called out.

"Up the tube!" Henry said as they flew up.

"Anybody up for a smoothie?" Charlotte asked.

"I could use one." Gooch nodded.

"Yeah me to." Riley said putting Henry's phone on the table in the middle of the revolving couch. "Let's go." They walked off getting on the elevator heading back up to the shop.

"Hello? Hello? Riley? Henry?" Piper called out still on the phone. "I am not okay!"

* * *

 **That was chapter four leave a review telling me what you think about it and until next Friday/Saturday.**

 **Chapter Five - Substitute Teacher**


	5. Museum Danger

**A/N - Really, really, really, late update again I'm SORRY. But I wrote but here's everybody wish it's my own episode written by me. If people like them then I will so more of them and only some real episodes.**

* * *

 **Episode 5. Museum Danger**

Everybody was sitting in class as Ms. Shapeman was talking until the bell rung everybody cheered about to leave. "Not so fast!" She shouted. "All of you sit down." They groaned sitting back down in their seats. "Thank you now remember we are going on a field trip tomorrow to the Swellview Museum. Be here when the bus leaves and remember to pick a budy to be with tomorrow because if you get lost NO one is coming to get you." Riley gave er a look shaking her head. "Now...get out."

They all quickly left Henry was at his locker putting his books away as Riley walked over he looked up and smiled. "Hey, Riles."

"Hey, Henry quick question do you have a buddy for the trip yet?" She asked.

"No." He quickly said making her draw back he coughed leaning against the locker. "I mean nah, why?"

"Because I need a buddy also Sydney and Oliver keep fighting over who should be my buddy. They got into this small fight and then said something about settling it guy style." She shrugged Henry's brow raised she stopped him before he could say something. "Don't ask me what it means I just know I didn't wanna stick around to find out."

He nooded. "Sure I'll be your partner."

"Riley! Riley!" Sydney called running over to her with Oliver following she turned next to Henry so she could see them. "We settled things how about one of us be your buddy there and the other one as your buddy coming back."

"Sorry guys she's taken." Henry said closing his locker.

"No fair." Oliver pouted.

"Maybe next time." She shrugged smiling.

"Hey, Riley." Her friend Becca walked over. "Can you help me with my locker? It's jammed again."

"Ugh what is with locker's these days, hold this Henry." She gave him her bookbag before stopping a guy on the hockey team. "Can I hold your hockey stick to bang a locker open?"

He shrugged giving it to her. "Knock yourself out."

"Come on Becca and be back Henry." Riley walked off with her.

Henry nodded until he noticed Oliver and Sydney glaring at him he slowly turned to look at them. "Did I do something?"

"Riley isn't your property you know." Sydney said folding his arms over his chest

"I never called Riley my property." Henry chuckled.

"Ha!" Oliver pointed. "But you never said that you didn't think it."

"But I-" Henry started to say.

"Save the lies Hart." Sydney stopped him with a hand Charlotte walked over raising a brow wondering what was going on. "You can't keep hogging Riley's attention for yourself there is other guys around here I bet you guys aren't even dating."

Henry scoffed while making sounds. "Pfft well actually for your information we are working on something."

"You are?" Charlotte asked.

He quickly nudged her. "Yes we are...remember."

"Oh yeah!" Charlotte nodded.

"Well if so I bet you she hasn't even kissed you yet." Oliver argued.

"Bet you I get one from her on tomorrow's trip which will show that we are dating." Henry stated.

"Fine but if we are right and you don't get a kiss from Riley then we win the bet and you have to get us both dates with her." Sydney said.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded.

"Okay." Henry nodded poking his tongue on the inside of his cheek. "But once I win you two can't harass her anymore for a date AND you have to dress up as two old woman. That means walking around in school for a whole day like that."

"Your on Hart." Sydney said as the three of them shook hands.

Charlotte quickly yanked Henry to her. "Are you crazy?"

"What? Your saying it like it's impossible for me to win the bet." He chuckled.

"Um it is because you are forgetting one key person to this." Charlotte said.

"And who is that?" Henry asked.

"Riley!" She says but in a whisper, Henry's smile dropped into a worried look. "Riley is totally oblivious to this how are you gonna play off pretending to date her and manage to get a kiss from her?"

"Uhh...I didn't think about that." Henry scratched his head. "This could be a problem."

"You think?" Charlotte asked plainly.

Hearing a huge bang everybody looked up Riley quickly ran around the corner with a broken hockey stick with a panic look.

"Riley?" Henry questioned.

"Quick Sydney hold this." She shoved it in his hands before he could respond and quickly ran taking her bag. "Go, go, go, go!" Riley said pulling Henry and Charlotte out the school.

The same guy rounded the corner with his team mates and saw his broken hockey stick, he glared at them. "You two nerds are gonna get it."

"Uhh...Oliver?" Sydney said afraid and looked back.

"Bye Sydney." Oliver called out running away.

His jaw dropped. "Really?"

They got to Junk N' Stuff and were down in the man cave, Henry and Ray was playing cards at the table as Charlotte was on the computers.

"Hey guys," Riley came from behind the bolt door.

"Hey wanna join in the game?" Ray asked. "It's no fun just beating Henry."

"You are not beating me you only won five times." Henry defended.

"How many times did you win?" She asked going over to Charlotte.

Henry coughed. "I didn't win yet."

Riley just smiled shaking her head as Charlotte pulled up something. "Guys we gotta problem."

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"The Art Napper struck again he stole the prized gold amulet that an old queen use to wear back in the day." Charlotte said.

"Dang it!" Ray got up. "That's the fourth time, quick look up anything new that they are showing soon."

"Already on it." Charlotte said looking it up Henry walked over standing next to them. "Here it is this is why our class is taking a trip there they are revealing an old panting of a woman named Queen Ira. The panting is so ancient it is worth millions to the right buyer or probably even billions in different countries."

"Hey," Henry pointed. "She kinda looks like Riley."

"Yeah you two do look related." Ray nodded.

"Aww guys." Riley blushed.

"Except she doesn't have that many split ends." Ray said plainly, her head snapped over to him glaring.

"And her skin looks more smooth not to mention her eyes are rightly shaped." Henry said.

"Yeah an-"

"Don't!" Riley cut Ray off, holding up a hand. "Not another word."

They quickly stopped, Charlotte shook her head. "Anyway my guess he might try to steal this next and he might do it during the trip."

"Well how about this." Ray snapped getting an idea.

"Oh God he was thinking." Riley said.

"I go undercover at the museum with you guys and if we see anything suspicious then we can nail him there." Ray said.

"Not a bad idea dad that way if something goes wrong you and Henry are there to stop him this time." Riley said.

"Yeah." Henry and Charlotte agreed.

"Yup hey, what's the name of the game again?" Ray asked.

"Gin." Riley answered.

Ray smirked showing his winning set to Henry who threw the cards up in annoyance before walking off.

* * *

The next day everybody went to the Swellview Museum and broke into small groups and was told to meet back up for the big painting reveal. It was Henry, Riley, Charlotte, Jasper, Oliver, and Sydney in one group. Riley was wearing a pair of jeans, black boots with a white v-neck and black jacket her hair was out in curls.

"Wow this vase is so cool." Jasper said going to touch it.

Charlotte slapped his hand. "This is why you got banned from the zoo." She pointed a finger at her.

"Um Henry?" Riley asked.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

She raised her hand that was connected with his. "Why are we holding hands again?"

"To um be sure...that I don't loose you." He said. "Museums are now really dangerous is it bad that I want to protect you."

"Ookay." Riley said shaking her head.

"So Riley." Sydney walked over. "How long have you and Henry been dating-"

"Friend dating!" Henry said over top of his voice.

"Friend dating?" She made a face. "Is that a thing?"

"It's a thing." Henry nodded.

"Well if it is I guess we been dating for two months now then." Riley nodded as Sydney and Oliver looked at her shocked. "Uh guys?" Her brow raised.

"We are just gonna walk away now." Henry said pulling Riley with him.

"What was that all about?" Riley asked.

He scoffed nervously. "You know Sydney and Oliver are just...weird." Henry shrugged.

"No arguments here." She shook her head.

"Hey any of you seen Ray yet?" Charlotte asked walking over.

"No and we practically everywhere except to see the... nude sculptures." Riley shivered.

"Ahem shouldn't you kids be with an chaperon." A museum cop walked over as he had a big gut, a hat and mustache.

"No sir we are just-" Henry paused noticing something familiar about the cop.

"Wait a minute...dad?" Riley eyes widen.

"Ray? Who is this Ray you speak of?" He asked swinging his night stick.

Riley tapped her foot, folding her arms over her chest. "I didn't say Ray I said dad."

"Oooh." Ray scratched his head. "Well do you guys like my costume."

Henry smiled nodding. "Yeah."

"No!" Riley held her hands out.

"No." Henry shook his head.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Charlotte pointed to the outfit.

"Look it was the only one left it was either that or dress up as Muey the Museum Map." Ray rolled his eyes. "So, have you guys seen anything out the ordinary?"

"Yeah, you in that costume." Riley snickered.

All three of them started laughing and nudging each other.

"Oh will you three cut it out!" Ray threw his hands up making them quickly stop. "But just keep your eyes open for anything the viewing for the painting will be up soon."

"Right." Henry nodded.

"Excuse me Mr. Musuem cop?" Jasper walked over.

"Oh God." Ray groaned. "I mean, yes boy?"

"Is it illegal to sniff the paintings?" Jasper asked as all of them turned giving him weird looks. "What? Sydney and Oliver wanna know to?"

"I'm gonna walk away now, take care of yourselves children I do not know." Ray patted Henry's back before leaving.

Riley scoffed shaking her head. "Come on guys let's head over to the next exhibit before the showcase."

"Right lets go." Henry quickly took her hand.

Riley looked down their locked hands before back up at Henry. "Let me guess for my safety?"

"Yup." Henry nodded.

Rolling her eyes playfully she giggled pulling him along. "Come on let's go."

They went to the more exhibits they had put up and stopped at the sculpture part looking some of them over. Henry and Riley walked away to look at some of the other sculptures that had paint splattered on them.

"Hey Riles look at this one." Henry pointed.

"Kinda looks like something I would throw up." Riley said tilting her head to the side. "But it's worth a picture."

"Riley I need you to do me a favor that you might slap for even agreeing to do in the first place." Henry said.

"I wouldn't slap you Henry." Riley chuckled she stopped noticing something.

"Okay so I kinda made this thing with Sydney and-"

"Wait, Henry look at that guy over there." Riley pointed making him look over in the direction she was pointing in.

"You mean that guy?" Henry pointed.

She nodded. "Yeah."

It was a guy wearing a folded up ski mask, black shirt and pants with writing on the shirt **'I Like To Paint'**. He was checking the sculptures and suspiciously snapped pictures before writing stuff in a notepad.

"Wow could he be anymore obvious?" Henry asked.

Charlotte walked over. "Hey, guys does that man over there look-"

"Yes." Henry and Riley answered cutting her off.

"He looks just like the Art Napper just without the facial hair." Riley said trying to get a better look.

"We should call Ray and tell him we found him." Henry said taking out his phone.

"Wait we could be wrong." Riley held up a finger. "Let's just go over there and talk to him."

"I really think we should just call Ray and-you two are just gonna walk away while I'm talking." Henry sighed as both Riley and Charlotte headed over to the man, he followed them. "Wait up."

The guy snapped another picture as the three of them appeared behind him, looking over his shoulder. He was in the middle of writing on the pad but slowly stopped and lowered it when he felt something off.

Turning around he saw all of them. "AH!" He let out a scream as they did to, resting a hand over his heaving chest he looked at them wide eyed. "Who are you and why where you doing that?"

"Um uh, we were just admiring your writing." Riley scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, but the real question is who are you?" Charlotte asked.

Henry nodded "And why are you taking suspicious pictures?"

He put the camera behind his back. "I wasn't taking pictures."

"Yes you were." Riley folded her arms.

Charlotte nodded. "We just saw you put the camera behind your back."

"Well I was just...um...look crazy staircase painting!" He pointed making them all turn around, using that distraction he ran away.

"Quick after him!" Henry called out as the three of them ran after him.

They all ran after him and through the museum into **"The Crazy Art That Hangs"** exhibit. All of them quickly stopped when he ran behind two big goons that had their arms folded glaring at the three of them.

"Ahahaha...hello." Riley waved nervously. "I didn't think he would have back up."

"Keep those kids away from me, they are gonna ruin everything!" He pointed at them.

"We gotta get that camera that he was snapping pictures with." Henry whispered.

"Right, I'll get the camera you and Riley take care of the goons." Charlotte nodded.

"Yeah-wait say what?" Riley shook her head.

"Yeah, I don't like that plan." Henry said.

"Excuse me!" The guy held up a hand.

They all looked up from their discussion. "What?" Riley questioned.

"We can hear your plan, you know?" He said in a duh tone.

"Oh.." Henry scratched the back of his head. "We were pretty loud."

"Get them!" The small guy pointed as the two men ran over to them.

"Charlotte go get the camera." Riley said.

"Right." She nodded running the opposite way to go around the two guys.

"What do I do?" Henry asked.

Riley held her hands out desperately before saying the most obvious answer in a duh tone. "Run!"

"Oh yeah!" They quickly ran in opposite directions splitting up.

Riley ran over to the swirl clay that was attached to the wall and shook the guy up there, he went to grab her she ducked under and kicked him in the stomach. He glared and only hunched over for a second showing the kick didn't phase him, she giggled nervously. "Um...I'm sorry." She screamed when he tried to grab her again and ran away with him running after her.

"Get back here kid!" He shouted.

"Yeah, I rather not!" Riley called back out to him.

Charlotte appeared next to the guy who was watching the chaos she tried to quickly snatch it but he had a tight grip on it. "Just give up the camera!"

"No it's mine, you paid no money for this!" He said as they began having a tug of war with it. "Let go."

"No you let go!" Charlotte fussed back.

Henry was running from the other guy he grabbed on to the ropes that were hanging from the ceiling it was almost like ropes you would see in gym class just different pretty bright colors. "Whoa, whoa!" He yelled as he was swinging back and forth in the air the guy had to duck to avoid being hit. Using his feet he waited until he swung back to kick the guy and knocked him on to the floor, he swung over to the other side and knocked the guy that was chasing Riley.

"Wow, thanks Henry." Riley gave him the thumbs up.

"Um thanks, but I didn't do it on purpose." Henry said now swinging back and forth not being able to stop. "Could you stop me please! This thing is making me sick."

"Yeah, just let me try to grab on to you here." Riley said as Henry swung back and forth. "Okay...would you just try and hold still for a second so I can grab you."

"I am trying!"

"Don't yell at me!" Riley yelled.

"Don't yell at me to tell me to stop yelling at you!" Henry yelled back.

"Don't yell at me to stop yelling at you for yelling at me!"

"Do-"

"Guys!" Charlotte yelled.

"Sorry, I got you-whoa oh no!" Riley screamed as she and Henry were both now swinging uncontrollably from the rope, she held on to his waist as they swung back and forth screaming. "This is really not fun!"

"Oh no, I'm loosing my grip!" Henry said as they swung back. "Charlotte look out!" Henry called out, she jumped out the way as the both of them dropped from the rope and landed on the guy.

"Hey, I'm not hurt." Riley sighed out of relief she looked down and seen she was sitting on top of a laid out groaning Henry. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem...oh god my spine." His body twitched.

"Ugh! Get off me you ingrates of children." The guy snapped.

Charlotte grabbed the camera as Riley helped Henry up. "I got his camera."

"Give that back." He stumbled to his feet.

"No way! Come on if we run towards the other exhibit then we will lead him right to Ray." Riley said as they quickly took off down the hall.

"Get back here, and would you two big bafoons get up!" He kicked one of his goons that were still laid out.

"This way!" Henry pointed as they ran to the right.

"We gotta hurry the unveiling for the painting starts in five minutes." Riley said. "Hey, does anyone think it's weird that he isn't already there to steal it?"

Charlotte stopped running as they did the same. "Hey, that is kind of weird. Like why would a person that steels art be taking pictures of it."

"Maybe he wants the memories?" Henry said unsure.

"Seriously?" Riley questioned.

"Well you didn't say anything better." Henry threw a hand up.

"There they are! Get em!" The guy yelled as him and his two goons were right behind them.

"Time to run again." Riley said running ahead.

Charlotte spotted something. "Riley!"

"Huh?" She turned around still running.

"Look out for tha-"

"Ah!" Riley flipped over a bar handle landing on a huge board that had wheels underneath, it was used to move big art and statues the two flaps holding it came undone. Holding her back she groaned sitting up but felt like she was slowly moving. "Hey is the room moving?" She looked down seeing the huge cart picking up speed. "Oh no that's me...guys two words, HELP ME!" Riley screamed as it picked up his pace rolling down the hall.

Henry and Charlotte eyes widened be fore quickly running after her. "Hold on Riley!"

"To what exactly?" She questioned.

Running a little faster Henry managed to grab the handle bar. "Got it, quick Charlotte hop on with Riley."

"What? Why?" Charlotte asked.

He sighed. "Just do it."

Getting a good grip on the bars she jumped on as Henry started pushing it a little faster. "Look, were getting away from them."

"Nice thinking Henry." Riley laughed.

"Thanks...you know I don't mean to like brag or anything but I do think fast." He said.

Riley shook her head as he started bragging about how his brain works looking ahead she saw a ton of people obviously there to see the painting, she tapped Charlotte who eyes now went wide seeing this. "Um Henry..." He kept on going. "Henry."

"Henry!" Charlotte yelled.

"What is-oh no." He looked ahead seeing people, he tried stopping it but it was to strong and they picked up to much speed.

"Henry slow down!" Riley shouted in a panic tone.

"I'm trying but I can't this thing picked up to much speed-everybody look out!" He called out, people were running and screaming to get out of their way to avoid being hit they saw Ray ahead. He was dressed as Captain Man and not as that security guard from earlier. "Captain Man watch out!" Ray looked up his eyes widened seeing them coming at full speed.

"AHHH!" Charlotte and Riley screamed holding each other.

A loud crash was heard through the hall, when everybody looked the ramp was turned upside down as they where all laid out on the floor on top of each other.

"You guys okay?" Henry rubbed his head.

"Yeah." Charlotte nodded.

"Uh huh, my landing wasn't that bad." Riley says surprised.

"Maybe because you landed on me." Ray groaned.

They all got up. "What is going on here?" A woman raised her voice as she came over to them.

The three guys ran over but quickly stopped once they saw everybody looking at them. "That guy is the Art Napper." Charlotte pointed.

"Excuse me?" The guy looked at them appalled.

"Yeah, yeah and we go the evidence." Henry nudged Riley.

She laughed nervously. "Uhh, not really." She held up what was left of the camera.

"Ah man Riley." Henry sighed.

"Hey, you crashed us into the wall." Riley pointed.

"I am not the art napper." The guy said.

"Yeah, right." Charlotte said.

"He's right." Captain Man spoke up.

"Yeah he is-wait what?" Riley snapped her head over to him.

"What do you mean he's right?" Henry asked.

"The Art Napper is right there." He pointed to a guy being taken away by the police.

All three of them slowly looked back to the guy that was tapping his foot angrily. "If that's him then who is that?" Charlotte asked.

"His name is Edwardo." The lady spoke up again. "He works for the Museum and was taking pictures for our surprised art mural that he would be creating."

"Ohhh." They all said while nodding.

"Here's you camera dude." Henry gave it to him.

His eyes widen as he started weeping. "Cynthia, no!" He looked back up at them. "You kids are gonna pay for this!"

"We uh, we should run." Riley said.

"Now?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, now is good." Riley nodded, they all quickly took off while the two guards chased after them again.

* * *

The next day at school, people were in the halls and at their lockers.

"Hey, Henry." Charlotte and Riley walked over to him.

He looked up from his book, he smiled. "Hey, guys. Did you guys get a letter to?"

"Yup, we are not allowed back to the Museum...for life." Riley said. "My dad was pretty mad that we had to pay for that guys camera."

"How much was it?" Charlotte asked.

"Three thousand." Riley shrugged.

"Hey, Henry." Sydney said with crossed arms as him and Oliver walked over.

"Yeah." Oliver quickly followed Sydney's arm movement. "Hey."

Henry eyes widen quickly remembering the bet, he chuckled nervously. "Heyy, guys."

"We didn't see what we were supposed to see yesterday which means-"

"Well I think this is a private conversation." Riley said, she moved closer to Henry. "I'll see you in class."

"Wait I need to tell you tha-"

Grabbing his shoulders, she gently pulled him to her and kissed him making his eyes go wide. Charlotte, Sydney, and Oliver's eyes widen while Jasper had just walked over and his jaw dropped seeing this.

Riley pulled away, while Henry was still dazed and trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Wait Riley, you guys are really dating?" Sydney asked.

"Mhm." She nodded, she put her arm around Henry's waist. "Right Hen?"

"U-Um right, Riles." Henry put an arm around her shoulders. "See, I told you guys." He gave them a look. "You know what that means don't you?"

"Old women?" Oliver said.

Henry nodded. "The drama club should have some stuff you could use."

"Ugh, fine come on Oliver." Sydney sighed as they walked away.

"I can't believe you two are dating and didn't tell me." Jasper said. "And I'm your bestfriend."

"Jasper we-" Henry started to say.

"I can't even look at you." Jasper walked away with his eyes closed, he walked right into the locker.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I'll go see if he's okay." She walked off.

Henry quickly took his arm back. "Okay, how did you figure it out?"

Riley chuckled. "Charlotte told me."

"Dang it Charlotte." Henry sighed.

"Don't blame Charlotte, I figured something was off when you said friend dating." She playfully rolled her eyes. "But Henry if you needed me to be your fake girlfriend for a day then you should have just said something, I would have agreed."

"Seriously?" He asked shocked.

"Yup, now are you gonna hold my hand to go to class?" She held out her hand, Henry raised a brow confused. "We have to play it off for the day right?"

"Oh, yeah." He closed his locker. "So your not mad?"

"Nope but next time you need a favor, just ask." She said.

"I can do that, ready to go to class fake girlfriend?" He took her hand.

"Escort the way." She motioned for him to go, they walked toward the steps. "Making them dress up as old lady's was a good bet wager."

"I thought it was." He nodded.

* * *

 **I really am sorry for leaving this story, I forgot how much fun I had writing it so I am back this time I am staying to write. I am gonna do a couple of my own in here but I will be adding episodes in here from the original show but will be skipping some of them. Again I am really sorry for almost leaving this story but I hope you guys are still with me on this and if you are I promise to keep writing.**

 **Chapter Six- The Space Rock**


	6. The Space Rock

**A/N- Another chapter as promised as I try to catch up to the second season, I will only be adding some of my own chapters in this. Be sure to tell me if there is an episode you want to see when you leave a review and I am putting Schwoz in the story so don't worry!**

* * *

 **Episode 6. The Space Rock**

Sine the hole that was in the shop was being fixed, Riley decided to go over to Hnery's for a bit. The hole was made from Gooch dropping the space rock that they had through the floor and fell all the way to the man cave. She had on a pair of tan jeans with a royal blue short sleeved t-shirt, her hair was in a high pony tail as she wore a pair of tennis.

Riley knocked on the door before going in. "Hey, Henry. I'm here."

"Hey, Riles." Henry nodded. "Did Ray get that hole fixed?" He asked from the couch.

"Nah, still working on it." She walked over and sat by him. "What you watching?"

"Why to not steal nuts from squirrels." He said.

"The title couldn't be anymore of a give away." She shook her head, she sat back and watched it with him.

"Hey, your a girl right?" Henry asked.

Riley blinked a couple times before looking down at herself, she looked back at him. "Last time I checked."

"How would you know if somebody had a crush on you or not?"

"Well, I would watch their actions and how they treat you. Like if they are always around you and if they are always trying to make you laugh, you know small stuff." She shrugged. "Why, do you have a crush on somebody in school?"

Henry gave a nervous look. "U-Um no she is just a friend I had for a while."

"Oh." Riley nodded, she looked down disappointed as she was hopping for a yes. "I'm sure she is a nice girl."

"Yeah." Henry looked at her out the corner of her eye. "She's awesome and brave to."

"Henry!" Piper called out angrily.

He groaned annoyed already. "What, piper?" He stood up.

"Make Jasper leave." Piper said coming down the stairs.

"No." Henry said.

Riley turned around halfway on the couch to look back. "I didn't know Jasper was here."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I told him he could use my room."

"For what?" Riley's brows furrowed.

"He's doing his stupid bucket podcast." Piper says.

 _"Bucket podcast?"_ Riley mouth to herself, she shook her head.

"So?" Henry questioned.

"He's sucking up all our bandwidth." Piper complained.

"He'll be done soon." Henry assured.

"But I'm trying to download the new ginger fox music video and it's taking forever."

Henry let out a sigh. "Look, I told Jasper he could do his podcast from my room and that's how it is."

"Well, why can't he do his dumb podcast from his own house?" Riley asked.

"At least somebody gets it!" Piper motioned to Riley.

"He can't because Jasper's parents don't believe in the internet." Henry said, Riley snickered. "Don't laugh."

Piper rolled her eyes. "That's not my problem." She said and crossed her arms showing that she wasn't letting this go.

"Why don't I go check on Jasper?" Henry pointed upstairs.

"Yeah, why don't you?" Piper said smartly.

"Coming, Riles?" Henry asked as he made his way to the stairs.

"Sure." She got up as her and Piper followed him upstairs to his room.

They walked in to see Jasper interviewing a guy for his podcast, he looked up with a smile when he saw Henry and Riley by the door.

"Hey, my pals Henry and Riley just walked in." He waved. "Maybe we'll get themto come on our podcast later and talk buckets with us." Both of them started making signs and mouthing 'No' while shaking their heads. "Or not." They nodded as Riley gave him a thumbs up. "So, Ron I understand that you learned everything you know about buckets from your father."

"Is this really all about buckets?" Riley questioned.

"Every single word." Henry nodded.

Ron nodded. "That is correct, my dad is a certified bucket master."

Piper nudged Henry who gave a sigh and quietly made his way over to Jasper.

"Right, and I hear he's making a documentary about.." He trailed off as Henry whispered something to him, Jasper nodded. "Yeah, sure." Henry walked over to stand back by Riley. "Okay, I gotta go. Until next time this is Jasper Dunlop...Buckets of Love."

"Oh my god." Riley and Piper said in unison while making faces.

"Hey, great show, Ron." Jasper shook his hand, Ron got up and walked by the door.

"Ah, dang it." Piper shouted as she was fiddling with her phone.

"What's wrong now?" Riley asked.

"For one hour they were letting everyone download the new ginger fox video for free, now I got to pay for it." Piper groaned as she glared. "Thanks a lot Jasper."

"You know Piper." Jasper leaned forward. "You have an attitude problem."

Piper looked at him for a second, she let out a scream as she ran and jumped on Jasper who was still sitting on the chair. "No I don't!" She screamed as she started trying to choke him, Riley and Henry looked at this wide eyed before running over and trying to break it up.

Their friend Ron watched as all of them fell bringing Jasper out the chair with them. "Come on, come on break it up." Henry said as him and Riley managed to get a hold of Piper but she was still trying to fight and get free.

"Your sister's nuts." Jasper said still trying to get himself together, Piper screamed at him again.

"You better just go." Henry said.

"All right, come on Ron." Jasper quickly left with his friend.

"This isn't over Jasper." Piper said. "You're going to pay in this life or the next." She screamed as she was basically now dragging both Henry and Riley towards the door to go after Jasper.

"Calm down." Riley called out.

"No!" Piper shouted.

"Use your words." Henry said.

"No!"

"Use your words!" Both of them shouted.

"No!" She dragged them out the door.

After they got Piper calmed down, they had to meet up with Charlottle to go to the shop since Gooch said it was an emergency. Going down the elevator, once it came to a stop the three of them got up still feeling the affects from the elevator.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Henry said as they stepped out.

"And why isn't that hole fixed?" Riley pointed to the ceiling.

Ray turned around. "Shh."

"Shh." Gooch hushed them as the two of them had weapons while trying to be very quite.

Charlotte brows furrowed together. "How come you guys are-"

"Shh." Henry shushed her.

Riley nudged him. "Why are you shushing Charlotte?"

"Yeah." Charlotte gave him a look.

Henry shrugged. "I don't know, they started it." He pointed to Gooch and Ray.

"Will you three be quiet?" Ray asked. "We have a situation."

"What's going on?" Riley asked him, Ray started trying to do sign language to explain the story. "Okay, you're going to have to use your words."

"Look at the space rock." Ray pointed at it repeatedly.

All of them looked down, their eyes widen seeing it had hatched in half like an egg.

"What the jack happened?" Charlotte asked.

"It hatched." Gooch whispered.

"What do you mean it hatched? It's a rock, rocks don't hatch." Henry looked at Riley and Charlotte. "Do rocks hatch?"

"No." They both said giving him a obvious look.

"But eggs hatch." Riley says, she made a face. "Wait, so the space rock was really a space egg?"

"Yeah." Ray nodded. "And last night it hatched and some thing crawled out of it."

"Well, where'd it go?" Charlotte asked.

"We don't know." Gooch said afraid.

"But it left that purple slime trail." Ray pointed to the floor.

Charlotte held up her hand. "So you're saying that some creature from outer space crawled out of that egg rock and now it's somewhere around here, but you don't know where it is?"

Gooch nodded. "That's right."

"Okay then." Charlotte nodded, she plainly walked over and picked up her bag off the floor before going up the steps. She pressed her button as the tube shot down covering her. "Up the tube." She called out as she shot up the tube and it went back up.

"So, she's gone." Henry said breaking the silence.

"Yup." Riley nodded.

A weird squealing sound could be heard in the man cave, Riley eyes widen as she moved closer to Henry. "I hear it. Gooch, turn off all non-essential equipment." Ray said.

"Right." He nodded and cut it off making it slightly dark in the man cave.

"Oh my god, something's squeezing me!" Ray shouted.

Gooch turned the equipment back on, his eyes widen. "And Henry and Riley are gone."

Ray was about to panic until Riley and Henry both appeared over his shoulders. "Were right here." Henry said as they were wrapped on his back.

"Oh would you two-" Ray struggled as he squirmed around and finally got both of them off. "All right, this is stupid!" He finally got both of them off, he fixed his shirt. "We don't need to be afraid."

"Oh, yeah easy for you to say." Riley folded her arms.

"Yeah, you're indestructible." Henry said. "No creature is going to hurt you."

"Oh yeah?" Ray asked. "What if it crawls up my leg? I don't need some alien thing all up in there." He said making a movement up his leg.

"Your the one that brought that rock in here, now get it out dad. The last thing I want is to be hugging that alien bug while I'm sleep." Riley says sternly. "I told you no bringing home strange rocks without checking to see if it's an alien, remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah." Ray nodded, he smiled. "Good times."

"There was nothing good about those times!" Riley exclaimed. "I want that bug out of here."

"Well, what are we gonna do we do?" Henry asked.

Ray sighed. "I think if we just calmly search the man cave-"

The alien bug let out another laughing like squeal making them scream and start running around, they were all trying to go out the obvious exits but forgot they were locked. Running up to the steps, Riley stood under the tube area as Ray met her, Henry bumped into Ray who threw him to his tube side into Riley. She quickly caught him as both of them held on to each other, Ray and Henry pressed their buttons as the tube lowered down covering them.

"Up the tube!" The three of them screamed before shooting up the tube as Gooch ran behind the computer wall.

* * *

The next day Charlotte and Riley were at Henry's house, he was on the phone as Piper was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your house last night Charlotte." Riley said. Her hair was in a braid to the side as she had on a purple sweatsuit with the jacket unzipped and the sleeves rolled up along with a black short sleeved v-neck and pair of tennis.

"No, problem." Charlotte waved it off. "I hate bugs too so I was not gonna send you back there with that thing."

"Yeah, they are both here at my house." Henry said, he lowered the phone. "Gooch wants to know why you're not at work and Ray wants to know why your not home?"

"I'm not going back there until somebody catches that creature and gets rid of it." Riley pointed.

"What she said." Charlotte says as she was reading something over on her laptop.

"Don't you guys want to see it?" Henry asked

"Yeah, I want to see it." Charlotte nodded. "I want to see it dead."

"And splattered across the ground somewhere." Riley said.

Henry sighs, he raised the the phone back to his ear. "Charlotte says she's not coming back to work and Riley isn't coming back either until the bug is found and dead." He nodded when Gooch spoke again. "Yeah, women do be crazy."

Riley pulled the water bottle away from her mouth. "We heard that."

"Hey, I left my backpack at the shop yesterday..." Henry trailed off. "Oh, you did?" He asked Gooch before taking the phone back from his ear, he walked over to counter and leaned over to look at Piper. "Hey, Piper."

"What?" She called out annoyed.

"A guy I work with says he dropped my backpack off here." Henry said.

"Yeah. mom has it." Piper said. "Now stop bothering me."

Henry rolled his eyes before stepping back over in the kitchen. "Yeah I got it, thanks...okay, later." He hung up the phone. "Hey, so did you-" He looked back to make sure Piper was busy, his voice got lower. "Did you guys find out anything about the space rock or egg or whatever?"

"Yeah, and I'm worried." Charlotte said with a sigh.

Riley agreed. "Yeah me to."

"Why?" Henry asked.

Riley stood up. "What if that was just the first alien space rock egg? What if more come and then the aliens take over the earth and use us humans as food?" She said in an almost panic like whisper.

"That will never happen." Henry waved it off.

"Why not?" Charlotte asked.

"Because if they're aliens who traveled here, that means they'd have to be highly intelligent and highly intelligent creatures wouldn't eat other living creatures." Henry said before he bit into a medium sized chicken drumstick and began chewing.

Riley and Charlotte plainly looked down at the meat before back up at him with their arms folded across their chest. "Wouldn't they Henry? Wouldn't they?" Riley brow raised as she pointed to the meat.

Henry stopped in mid eating and looked down, he dropped the drumstick. "Oh my god." The two of them shook their heads.

Jasper quickly walked in. "Oh yeah, oh yeah. I am the golden boy." He said happily getting their attention, they slowly walked into the living room.

"What are you all pumped up about?" Henry asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah Jasper, what's up?" Piper asked interested, the three of them gave her looks knowing that was un Piper like.

"You guys know my latest bucket podcast?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah?" Riley motioned for him to go on.

"100,007 Downloads." Jasper said.

"What?" Charlotte eyes widen.

"No, way." Riley shook her head.

"That many people downloaded your new podcast?" Henry asked.

"Yes, sir." Jasper pointed to him.

Riley brow raised. "Wait, what's the most you've ever got before?"

"Seven." Jasper nods.

"How did he go from seven to to 100,007 downloads in one day?" Riley whispered to Henry.

"I have no idea." He shook his head. "Didn't think people were that interested in buckets besides Jasper." She let out a small giggle and shook her head. "Hey, Riley I gotta tell you something."

"What?" She looked at him.

"I kinda-" Henry was cut off by Jasper.

"Henry, can I go up to your room and record a special thank you message for my fans?" Jasper asked.

He sighed and nodded. "Sure, go on."

"Don't worry we can always talk later." Riley nudged him.

"Thanks, Henry." He went up the steps.

"Way to go, Jasper. You're a rock star." Piper smiled.

"That's how I feel." Jasper called out happily before going up to the room.

"Ha!" Piper let out before plopping down on the couch.

"She did something." Charlotte said.

"Oh, yeah." Riley nodded.

Henry looked at her suspiciously. "Piper."

"Yeah?" She responded innocently.

"What did you do?" Henry pointed.

"Okay. okay." Piper put her pad down. "I went on a website and for 10 bucks, I bought jasper 100,000 fake downloads."

"Well, why would you do that?" Riley asked.

"To get him all happy and excited so later I can crush him." Piper made her hand into a fist with smile on her face, Charlotte and Riley drew back with wide eyes.

"Okay, that's a really mean thing to-" Henry started to say until the sound of a woman screaming echoed through the house. "Mom?" He raised a brow.

Henry's mom ran up from the basement. "Where's the bug spray?" She frantically asked as she searched the kitchen, the three of them made their way back in. "I need the bug spray and a baseball bat."

"Mom, mom." Henry walked over to her. "Mom, what's wrong?"

She turned around. "I was down in the basement washing your backpack because it was all sticky inside. Oh, hi Charlotte and Riley." She said, the two of them waved as they were seated at the side counter. "But there was this bug or maybe it was a rat, well whatever it was it jumped on me and landed on my shoulder." She motioned to her shoulder.

Henry touched it and noticed the purple slime, he looked over at Charlotte and Riley who were looking at her shoulder wide eyed. "Uh-oh." He said lowly.

His mother started trying to wipe herself off. "I got to go next door and borrow some bug spray and maybe a shotgun."

"Oh, man." Henry says worriedly.

"I know." Riley shook her head. "You think she should be more scared that your neighbors actually own a shotgun."

"No Riley." Henry said. "My backpack, the creature must have crawled in my backpack at work and now it's here."

"That's not good." Charlotte shook her head.

"We gotta do something." Riley said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." Henry said to her.

"You're nothing!" Piper shot back at him.

Riley blinked a couple times as Henry looked taken back. "Ouch."

Henry sighed. "We got to find that creature, you guys come down to the basement with me."

"I got a better idea." Charlotte spoke up.

"What?" Both Henry and Riley asked.

Charlotte grabbed her laptop before heading to the front door and running out.

"She's gone." Riley said as Henry threw his hands up. "Look why don't we just call my dad?"

"Right, right good idea." Henry and her went behind the center counter, he called up Ray on his hologram watch, he quickly appeared. "Ray."

"Hey, Henry I can't talk. Gooch and I are still looking for the creature so a certain somebody can come back home, do you know how worried I was about you Riley?" He pointed.

"Ground me later." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and about that creature, I don't think you're going to find it." Henry said.

"Why not?" Ray asked

"Because it's in my house!" Henry said in a frantic hush whisper.

Ray eyes widen. "What?"

"Gooch dropped his backpack off here and I guess it was inside." Riley explained.

"Did you see the creature?" Ray brow raised.

Riley made a face. "Ew, no and I don't wanna."

"Well Henry, did you see it?" Ray asked.

"No, but it jumped on my mom." Henry said.

Ray made a shock concerned face. "Oh man, is your mom okay?" He asked as Riley raised a brow at his concern for Henry's mom.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's all right."

Ray let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because she is one fine looking lady."

"Dad." Riley warned.

"Sorry, but have you seen his mom?" Ray asked.

"Dude ew." Henry shook his head.

Riley sighed. "Dad will you just-"

Henry's mom screamed again as she ran past, Henry stood up. "What, what happened? Did you see the bug?

"Yep." She nodded.

"Well, did you kill it?" Riley asked.

"Nope." She shook her head.

Henry looked back down at his watched. "You better get over here." He closed the watch up.

After a couple minutes, they waited as Henry's dad had some kind of outfit on that resembled an exterminator. Riley and Henry were a bit nervous, Ray was on his way and they didn't know how it was gonna play out.

"Where's the exterminator?" Henry's mom asked.

"I don't know." His dad threw his hands up. "Henry, why don't you and Riley just go down to the basement and kill that thing."

"Hey." Riley's jaw dropped.

"Oh, you're going to send us down there?" Henry asked.

"Are you crazy?" His mom smacked his shoulder. "We are not sending our son or his girlfriend down there to do battle with some dangerous freaky rat bug."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Riley held up a hand.

"You're right." Henry's dad nodded. "Piper! Mommy and daddy have something for you to do!" All three of their eyes widen as they looked at him. "What Piper will be okay." He waved it off.

The doorbell rung. "I got it." Henry and Riley said at the same time as they went for the door, they opened it to see Ray dressed as Captain Man.

"Hi." He waved.

Riley looked at him crazy. "Hey, what are you-"

He shushed her. "Just play along." Ray walked in. "Hello, citizens of Swellview."

"Oh my god, it's Captain Man." Henry said fake shocked.

His dad brows furrowed together confused. "In our house."

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Well, strange girl I have no relation to." He said, Riley palmed her forehead as Henry shook his head. "Sometimes I go around to various neighborhoods in Swellview taking surveys."

"Surveys?" Henry's mom questioned.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that on the news." Henry nodded.

"No we did-I mean yes we did." Riley says.

"You guys mind taking a survey?" Captain Man asked.

"Not at all." Henry's dad shook his head.

"Go ahead." His mom motioned him to continue.

"Great. Question one, how often do you participate in surveys?" He asked. "A, often, B, rarely or C, this is my first survey."

Henry's dad thought about it. "I think this is our first survey."

"I think it is." The mom nodded.

"Um, Captain Man?" Henry called out.

He turned to him. "Yes, boy?"

"Since you just happen to be here, maybe you can help us out with a problem?" Henry asked

Captain Man raised a fake brow trying to look interested. "Problem?"

"Yeah." Henry's mom nodded. "We got a big scary bug down in our basement."

"A scary bug, huh?" He pulled out one of his zap gun. "Well, what do you say I take this down to your basement and teach that bug some manners?" Riley rolled her eyes at him trying to sound cool, he looked to Henry's mom and flashed her a smile. "That sound good to you pretty lady?"

"It does." She nodded with a smile.

"I thought it might." He winked, the dad and Henry made faces as they looked back and forth between them.

"Yeah, it does sound great." Riley spoke up. "You know what else sounds great?" She asked. "I was watching this show and this girl was getting very tired of her superhero dad flirting with married women. Not to mention her dad was supposed to be killing a creature but was to busy flirting, now the new episode doesn't come on until next week. But I am sure that if that girls dad doesn't STOP- IT and go kill the creature then she will put red ants in his underwear tonight." She said sternly with a glare.

Captain man eyes widen at the thought. "I'm gonna go kill that bug now."

"Why don't you do that." Riley nodded.

He ran off to the basement to find the alien bug. "I hope he kills the bug." Henry's dad said.

She nodded. "Yeah, then we can finish that survey."

"Right." He agreed.

Henry and Riley looked at his parents while shaking their heads, they quickly heard shooting go off as the shots started coming up from the floor. All of them screamed running to the couch, they were jumping and running on top of it to try and avoid being shot at.

"Eat laser, slime beast!" They could hear Captain Man shouting. "You picked the wrong planet to hatch on. I got you, oh my god you're not dead. No, nobody there!" They were all still screaming, they calmed down when the shots stopped coming up from the floor and started to relax. Captain Man ran up the steps painting, he leaned against the frame. "Hey."

"Hi, what happened?" Henry asked.

Riley nodded. "Did you kill the creature thing?"

Captain Man nodded. "Almost." He looked around. "Did you guys see it crawl up here?"

"You lost it?" Henry's dad eyes widen.

"No, no." Captain Man waved them off. "But it crawled into your air conditioning vent, I think it might be headed up to the roof so you people wait here." He went to go.

"Captain Man?" Henry's mom called out.

He came back. "Yes?"

"After you kill the thing, are we going to finish the survey?" She asked.

He leaned against the frame trying to look cool as he flashed her a smile, he nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Red ants." Riley repeated. "Underwear!"

"Right." Captain Man nodded as he quickly ran off.

Once things calmed down, they got off the couch but quickly heard shooting and screaming coming from upstairs.

"The bug must be in your room." Riley said to Henry.

He threw his hands up. "Aw, man now I'm going to have to clean it up."

Piper ran down the steps screaming with the bug attached to her. "It's on my face! It's on my face! It's on my face!" She ran out the door.

Their parent's eyes widen as Riley waved it off with a nervous laugh. "I think everything's under control."

"Little girl!" Captain Man ran down the steps with his gun raised. "Stop running so I can shoot it off your face!" He called out as he ran out the door after her.

Henry and Riley slowly turned back to look at his parents who look worried. "He'll probably just shoot it off her face." He says as Riley nodded.

They heard the sound of shooting and Piper screams, their eyes widen at how many shots went off. "I got you!" Captain Man cheered, he brought Piper back in as her cheek was stained and she looked ruffed up. "Well, the creature chewed her cheek up a little but she's okay."

"I am not okay!" Piper shouted.

"Oh, Piper, don't be a drama queen." The mom waved her off.

Their dad nodded. "Seriously."

"What about the creature?" Henry asked. "Did you kill it?"

"Oh, I think so." Captain Man held up his gun. "I shot him with this thing nine times and it crawled under a bush to die. I don't think that creature will bother anyone ever again."

"You mean you shot at it nine times, hit it once off her face and then it crawled under a bush to die." Riley corrected.

"Well yeah if you wanna sum it up that way." Captain Man rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, how can we thank you?" Henry's mom asked.

"Well..." Ray trailed with a thought.

"Time to go." Riley spoke up, walking up the steps she pushed him out the door. "See, yah later Henry." She closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **That was, The Space Rock episode and I hope people liked it and like I said don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think of it. I'll see everybody next week.**

 **Chapter 7- Invisible Brad**


	7. Birthday Girl Down

**A/N- Hey peoples! Glad people are still reading, I was just going to do selected episodes but I'm gonna continue from Space Rock and work my way up to the Invisible Brad episode. So I got a couple chapters for you guys but don't forget to leave a review after your done reading!  
**

* * *

 **Episode 7. Birthday Girl Down**

Riley walked behind the bolt door, she was playing a game on her phone as she walked down the couple of steps. Stepping down to the lower level, her dad came out the back making her look up. "Hey dad."

"Hey Riles." Ray nodded back to her, he put a black bin on the crate. "Can you do me a favor?"

She walked over to him. "Sure dad anything."

"Look in this bin for me." He moved and went over to the other cart that had some technology for the man cave set up.

"Okay.." Riley trailed off, she opened it and looked inside. Her face twisted up in disgust as she slowly looked over at Ray with wide eyes. "Dad there is nothing but your underwear in here."

"Yeah, can you do my laundry for me?" He asked.

"Ew dude no!" Riley quickly put the top back on it. "I'm not your maid."

"Well you're the one who got mad at me for breaking the washing machine." Ray argued.

Riley scoffed. "Maybe because you over filled it to the point where it exploded." She said in a duh tone. "I had to go to the laundry mat for a month."

"I said I was sorry like thirty times." Ray reminded. "But I'll just ask Henry to do it when he comes."

"Henry's coming?" Riley asked with a smile.

Ray caught this and raised a brow. "Yeah..." He trailed off seeing how her mood quickly changed. "Riley is there something you wanna tell your young father."

"Young?" She repeated with a chuckle. "But your-"

"Don't say it." Ray pointed, she threw her hand up in defense. "But I mean are you and Henry dating? You know that's off limits." He said sternly with a point.

"Relax, I know the rules." Riley rolled her eyes. "No me and Henry are just good friends that's all. Him and Charlotte are the only ones I can hang out with that know my secret so of course I would be hanging around them a lot."

"That's true." Ray nodded. "As long as there is no dating going on there."

"Are you saying that because it's the rules or because I'm your daughter?" Riley asked with a smirk.

"Both but mostly the last thing." Ray made an 'iffy' gesture. "But come on your my little Rile Riles." He ruffled her hair when she walked over making her roll her eyes playfully and smack his hands off to fix her hair. "I'm not ready to see you dating for a while maybe when you're 80."

Riley blinked a couple times. "Then nobody would want me."

"Exactly." Ray patted her back happily.

Riley shook her head, she walked over and leaned back against the revolve couch. She had on a pair of jeans and tennis with a purple v neck as he hair was in a long braid.

Truth be told she did like Henry in that way and has since she started going to the school but she knew now that he was Kid Danger that it wouldn't work. Ray was already cautious about her dating and if her and Henry did date then her dad might look for a new sidekick and she knew how much Henry loved this job so she would ignore her feelings. A sad look come on her face, she knew Henry probably didn't feel the same way since he was talking to the girl Chloe a lot. She already knew that when looks came into play that she wasn't anything to really look at. She was your normal, straight A, glasses, jean wearing girl.

The sound of the elevator started up followed by a scream, it dinged as the doors opened and Henry stumbled out. "H-Hey Riles." He stumbled to the left.

Riley giggled at this, she waved. "Hey, Henry."

Ray looked back from where he was. "Hey." He walked over.

Henry nodded. "Hey, you called me?"

"Yeah, check out what's in that bin." Ray pointed.

"Okay." Henry shrugged.

"Might not wanna do that." Riley warned.

Henry was gonna ask why until he picked up a pair of Ray's underwear while making a face of disgust. "Uhh.."

"I want you to do my laundry." Ray smiled.

Henry dropped it back inside. "Ew, no!" He put the bin top back on.

"Told you not to open it." Riley hopped up to sit on the end on the couch.

The sound of the tubes beeped, Henry looked to them. "What does that sound mean?

Riley looked to the tube confused as well. "That we have a delivery."

A pizza came down, the tube rose up leaving them still confused.

"Huh." Ray looked to Henry and Riley. "Did either one of you order a pizza?"

"No." Henry shook his head.

"Not this time." Riley says.

Ray picked the box up an opened it as he walked down the steps from the tubes. "Hey, get this." He walked over to Riley with Henry following. "Dear captain man, our daughter Debbie is having her birthday party."

Henry groaned with a sigh. "Oh no, Debbie?"

"The one that goes to our school Debbie?" Riley raised a brow.

"The one and only." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Shh." Ray shushed them getting their attention. "We're inviting some of Debbie's favorite celebrities, including you and Miss Swellview oh she is so hot." He says with a happy grin.

"Dad." Riley said sternly.

Henry let out a sigh. "Will you please stop reading the box?"

"No." He waved them off. "So, if you'll agree to come to Debbie's party you may cash the enclosed check." Ray picked up the check attached in the box, he showed it to them. "Whoa, look at this check."

Henry pointed at it. "It has pizza grease on it."

"I know." Ray said excited.

"Fine." Henry threw his hands up. "Go to her party with every other kid in my class except me."

"Did you get one to Riley?" Ray looked at her.

Riley nodded. "Yeah, but I couldn't go last year because I was grounded. I'm going this year though, I heard they are fun." She smiled, Henry let out a loud annoyed groan. "Or maybe I heard wrong..." Riley says un sure.

"Huh." Ray looked to Henry. "Why aren't you invited?"

"Yeah." Riley questioned, she took a piece of pizza that her dad offered from the box. "Why aren't you?"

Henry sighed looking at them. "Cause I was at Debbie's birthday party last year and everyone thinks I shot her in the face with a rubber ball and knocked her off the roof." He said as they continued eating pizza and looking at him. "Onto a dog."

Ray thought about it for a second. "Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that on the news. You did that?"

"No." Henry said. "Everyone just thinks it was me."

Riley walked over to him with Ray. "Henry, Henry, Henry." She slung her arm around his shoulders.

"Henry." Ray put his arm around his shoulders as well. "It's just you, me and Riley here." He took a bite of his slice of pizza.

"So?" Henry looked at both of them.

"Why'd you shoot Debbie in the face?" Riley questioned plainly.

"I didn't!" Henry moved away from both of them. "Man, even you two don't believe me."

"You want me to?" Riley raised a brow.

Henry nodded looking to her. "Yes I do."

"Then I do." Riley shrugged.

"Seriously?" He looked at her shocked.

"Yup." She bit her pizza walking off back near the couch.

"Thanks Riles." Henry smiled, she just waved back at him.

"Now, do you want me to believe you?" Ray put his pizza slice in the box.

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

Ray turned around with a finger on his chin pondering. "Can I feel your head with my truth fingers?"

He shrugged. "Sure you can-feel my what with your what?" Henry turned around making a face

Later on; Ray had set up a machine to help figure out if Henry was telling the truth about Debbie or not.

Henry was sitting in a chair. "Is this going to be weird?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah." Riley nodded with a laugh, she was sitting on the rolling stool in front of Henry with her arms folded across her chest.

"No." Ray shook his head. He held up his hand, he had on a big pair of robotic like gloves that had colorful nodules on them. "Now, I'm going to rub my finger nodules all over your head and face."

Henry raised a brow. "So, what would be weird to you?" He questioned.

Ray thought about it before chuckling, Riley shook her head with a smile as Henry still looked at him confused. "See, these blinky things read human brainwaves like a lie detector but way more sophisticated."

"Whatever, just do it." Henry said.

"Okay." Ray started rubbing all over Henry's face and head. "Think about Debbie's birthday party."

"Debbie's birthday party." Henry repeated.

"One year ago." Ray says.

"One year ago."

"When a ball knocked her off the roof." Ray rubbed the top of his head slowly.

"Off the roof."

"Because you changed the ball speed from 2 to 11..."

"No I did not." Henry sighed.

"Why do you tell lies?" Ray questioned with a raised brow.

"I don't tell lies." Henry said.

"Do you feel pretty when you tell lies?" Ray asked.

"You said this wouldn't get weird." Henry stated.

"It got weird when he started feeling your head." Riley says.

Ray stopped feeling his head, he took the gloves off and put them to the side as he tapped some things on the machine. Riley walked over as Henry's results popped up and it showed that he was fully telling the truth.

"Well now me and Riley both believe you." Ray walked over to Henry.

"Really?" He looked at them happily.

Riley nodded. "Yeah, well I believed you when you asked me to but after my dad rubbed your head with his uh truth fingers." Her body cringed at the words. "Now we both believe you."

"But that doesn't mean everyone will." Ray pointed out getting a nod from his daughter.

"So you felt my face for nothing?" Henry asked.

"And your head." Riley put in.

"No I didn't because now we're going to find out the truth." Ray says as he was thinking of a plan.

"But you guys already know I didn't do it." Henry said.

Ray nodded. "Yeah, but to know the full truth we've got to find out who did do it. That's the key slice of truth we need to complete the entire truth pie."

"Ooh, can we get some actual pie?" Henry asks.

"Pie is so great." Riley says.

"I know right." Henry high fived her.

"I like the way you two think about pie." Ray points to them.

"So, how do we find out who really did change the ball speed from 2 to 11 and clears Henry's name?" Riley asked her dad.

"Easy." Ray said making them both look at him. "We're going to dress up like foreign filmmakers with their camera girl." He put is arm around Riley who shook her head knowing he was already talking about her. "And we are gonna interview everyone who was on that roof when Debbie's face got smacked by the ball." Ray looked ahead.

"And then we eat pie." Henry says with a nod.

"And then we eat pie." Ray agreed.

"The things I drag myself into." Riley sighed. "You guys aren't even foreign to pull of those accents."

* * *

The next morning at school, they actually managed to pull it off by saying they were casting for a film in the school and looking for actors. Ray and Henry were already dressed up and leaned against the wall wearing shades. Riley sat behind the camera with her legs crossed as she sat back.

She had on black pants with a black v-neck and black shades, her hair was straightened out as she wore a black beanie.

Charlotte was up first as she and Riley both were shaking the heads, neither Ray or Henry were fooling her.

"And where were you when Debbie flew off the roof-us?" Ray asked in a fake accent.

"Yah, where were you?" Henry questioned with a bad accent as well.

Ray spoke into the actor bull horn. "Where?" He snapped.

"Seriously?" Riley looked to them.

Charlotte shook her head. "Exactly. I know it's you guys."

"What guys?" Henry shrugged, he had fake facial hair on his chin.

"We are German filmmakers." Ray says.

Henry nods. "Yah, we German."

"We like to eat weiner schnitzel." Ray crossed his arms.

"We also like to say weiner schnitzel." Henry says.

"Weiner schnitzel." Ray repeated.

"Yah, weiner schnitzel." Henry agreed.

Riley shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"Shh!" Henry and Ray shushed her.

"You're supposed to be the silent camera girl since you didn't wanna do a German accent." Ray said.

"What's the point of doing one? It's Charlotte." Riley pointed out, Ray and Henry shushed her in German which made her roll her eyes and sit back.

Charlotte sighed. "I know you're Henry and Ray and I know that's Riley and P.S your accents are terrible."

"Told them." Riley smirked.

Ray let out an aggravated sigh. "Will you just answer our questions? We got a lot of these interviews to do."

"Go ahead." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Ray got himself together.

After they finished up all the interviews, they went back down to the Man Cave to review them all and change out of the clothes from earlier. Ray was writing evidence and key words on the clear board with a marker.

Riley brushed her hair as she leaned next to Henry who was sitting in the chair clicking on videos. She had on a pink flowing short skirt, a white short sleeved v-neck and a pair of pink and white converse. Her glasses were sitting beside her as it was the first time she was actually walking around without them.

They were in the middle of watching Charlotte's interview.

 _"Where were you when Debbie flew off the roof-us?"_

 _"Well Henry, and Ray. I was helping Debbie's mom make gift bags. I was nowhere near the ball machine." Charlotte says._

Henry paused the video.

Ray stroked his chin. "Do you think we can believe her?"

"Dude, it's just us here." Henry chuckled looking back at him.

"Yeah, you can drop the bad accent." Riley says in a amused tone.

"Geez kids, why you always got to pee in my skeezits?" Ray questioned them with an eye roll.

Riley made a face. "Pee in your skeezits? That's weird and nasty."

"Well that's what it felt like you and Henry were doing." Ray said.

"Still doesn't make sense." Riley shook her head.

"Look if you have skeezits and somebody-"

"Guys!" Henry exclaimed to get their attention. "I'm trying to prove I'm innocent here."

"Sorry." They both apologized.

"Play the section from video four again." Ray mentioned.

Henry turned back to the computer, and moved the light up ball mouse around. "Video four..."

The next video that popped up was Jasper's.

 _"And where were you last year when Debbie was knocked off the roof?" Ray asked in his accent._

 _"Yah, where were you?" Henry questioned._

 _"Where?" Ray snapped._

 _Jasper looked at them confused. "I was on the roof." He said in a obvious tone._

 _"Ah ha!" Henry exclaimed._

 _"Achtung!" Ray shouted in German before they both started to yell in German._

Riley stifled a laughed with her hand as she watched the video.

"Video three." Ray pointed.

Henry clicked on it.

The next person was Oliver.

 _"Yeah, I've always liked Debbie. Except one time in fourth grade, she told the teacher on me and Sidney for eating bugs." He says. "That made me feel hatred." He said in a plain tone._

"He is not good at showing emotion." Riley shook her head.

"No." Henry agreed as they both shared the same look.

The next person on the video was Sidney.

 _"Okay, first. I only chewed the bugs. I did not swallow and anyway Henry's the one who changed the ball speed."_

"No I didn't." Henry chimed in as he threw a hand up.

"Video six." Ray called out as he was writing on the board.

The other video was Piper shown yelling at them making Riley laugh, it soon went back to Jasper.

 _"Look, I felt really bad when Debbie fell off the roof." Jasper says. "Even though she used to make fun of my bucket collection." He smiled. "I'm a bucketeer."_

Riley and Henry both shook their heads, she sighed. "Oh, Jasper."

The interview with Charlotte popped back up on the screen.

 _"Okay, I guess I felt a little bit jealous when Debbie won the spelling bee last year but I'm over it." Charlotte says, she thought about it for a minute. "That should've been my trophy!" She slammed her hand down on the arm of the chair._

Oliver popped back up.

 _"Is that why you changed the ball speed?" Ray asked._

 _Oliver continued to stare at the camera. "I want to talk to a lawyer."_

"Video 15." Ray says.

The video with Nathan Kress popped up.

 _"I know nothing about any of this." Nathan says completely confused. "Could someone get my manager, please?" He looked back to the camera. "I don't think these guys are even German."_

 _"Nathan!" Riley tackled him out the chair._

 _"Whoa!" They both fell to the floor as the camera was also knocked over._

Henry paused the video as him and Ray looked at Riley who was still grinning.

"Just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Henry asked.

"What?" She shrugged. "It was Nathan Kress." Ray looked at the time as he was slowly starting to back up, Riley caught this and raised a brow. "Dad."

"Hm?" He looked back to see both of them staring at him.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked.

"Oh, I got to go buy some socks." Ray says with a nervous smile.

"Socks, huh?" Riley repeated as her tone clearly showed that she wasn't buying it.

"Right now?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Ray nodded. "It's an emergency."

"But we still haven't figured out who made Debbie fly off the roof." Riley says.

Ray continued to back up. "But hey, you still got that thumb drive with all the pics from the party. Check those for evidence."

Henry and Riley shared a look before looking back to Ray. "Are you going to Debbie's party?" Henry asked.

"No." Ray shook his head with a wave of his hand. "Check the pics." He pointed to the computer. "Both of you."

Henry nodded. "Okay." Him and Riley turned back around to look over the pictures from the party.

Riley thought she saw something but wasn't sure, she went to go pick up her glasses until she heard the sound of gum popping. She saw Ray was now in his Captain Man gear and tip toeing his way to the tubes.

"Dad!" Riley shouted making him jump.

Henry turned around, his eyes widen with a point. "I knew it, I knew you were going to Debbie's party." He walked over.

"Miss Swellview's going to be there." Ray groaned with a desperate sigh.

"She's married." Riley reminded.

"We don't know that yet!" Ray pointed. "The internet is full of lies."

"You better not go." Henry said sternly.

Ray kicked his foot. "Okay, I won't go." He mumbled.

"Good." Henry said.

"Fine." Ray shrugged, Riley sat at the computers as Henry went to walk back over. He waited until they weren't looking to quickly go by the tubes, he pressed his button so it would come down. "Up the tube." Ray whispered.

Both Henry and Riley whipped around to see him shoot up the tube.

"Hey!" Henry called out. "Where I come from, a man who lies about socks is no man!"

"He's gone." Riley said.

"Yeah, I know." Henry sighed.

Riley turned back to the computer. "Come on there has to be something in here to prove your innocent." She started going through the pictures again.

"You know you could have went 'sock shopping' with Ray." Henry rolled his eyes at the lie.

She smirked. "As fun as it sounds, I think I'll pass. Besides it won't be fun if you are not there so I don't mind staying to help you prove your innocent."

"Thank, Riles." Henry smiled.

"No problem." She patted his arm before looking back at the screens.

He kinda already suspected that Riley wouldn't go since she always stayed with him through worse situations when he is Kid Danger. Now that he thought about it, Riley had his back since they went to go save Ray from the Toddler a couple months ago.

Henry noticed something. "Hey, your glasses are off." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I take them off here and there." Riley nods. "What are my eyes ugly?" She teased with a laugh as she clicking stuff on the computer.

"No, no way." Henry quickly said. "I mean with or without them you are still really pretty if you ask me, well you kind of did ask me but you know."

"I get what you mean." She says with a nod.

Riley just smiled at his nervousness around her as a blush crept on her cheeks, he sighed from how nervous he still was around her. He figured now was a better time to ask then any, all he wanted to know was if she liked him back or not. Even if they couldn't date because of Ray. Henry already knew with Captain Man being her dad and his boss that it probably wouldn't smooth over so good with him. But to just know the girl he had a crush on for years now liked him back would be okay for him to.

"Um, Riley." Henry spoke up, she was focused into the computer. "I kind want to ask you something."

"Sure Henry, what is it?" Riley asked still into the computer as she had spotted something and started to zoom in.

"I wanted to tell you that-"

"Ahh!" Riley screamed.

Henry fell back from shock making Riley eyes widen as she turned around, he pulled himself up. "Why?" He questioned as his ears were still ringing.

"Sorry." Riley said nervously, she turned around back to the computers. "But look." She pointed to the picture.

Henry leaned by her to get a good look at the picture, his eyes widen. "A phone hit the ball speed button."

"Yup and look who's phone it is." Riley moved the zoom over.

"Piper." Henry said shocked. "I knew I was innocent!" He said excited.

"Yup." Riley took his phone and downloaded the pictures to it, she handed it back to him before grabbing her purse and phone. "Now lets go clear your name."

"Right." Henry nodded.

They walked to the tubes. "What did you want to tell me before I killed you ear drums?"

"Huh? Oh um oh it was nothing." Henry quickly said, he handed her glasses to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Riley smiled taking them.

Both of them went up the steps, Henry was shocked when Riley decided to share a tube with him but didn't question it either.

"To Debbie's party." He pressed the button as the tube lowered, he blushed a bit when Riley hugged him.

"I knew you were innocent." She said with a smile.

Henry smiled putting an arm around her before looking up. "Up the tube!" He called out as they shot up the tubes.

* * *

Later on that night, they made it to Debbie's party and was able to easily get in since Riley still had her invitation. They walked through the door to the roof to already see a lot of people there and partying as she had designed trampolines set up.

"Okay, that violates so many safety rules." Riley pointed at the trampolines. "Somebody might go flying off of that."

"Yeah, no joke." Henry said. "Come on lets get everybody's attention."

"Right." Riley went over to the DJ to get the mic, he tried to take it back but she slapped his hand and yanked it back from him. "Here Henry."

He sent her a nod before taking it. "Hey!" Henry spoke in the mic making people look confused. "Everyone, over here. Hello?"

"That's Henry hart." Mrs. Putch pointed out while standing next to her husband.

Debbie walked over, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why is he here?"

"What happened with you and Captain Man after the rodeo?" Mr. Putch questioned his wife making Riley even raise a brow from hearing this.

Everybody's attention was now on Henry. "Okay, I know everyone's freaked out to see me here because of what happened last year." He said as everybody nodded.

"Sing, Call me Maybe." Oliver called out with a raised fist.

Riley brows furrowed together, Henry made a face. "No, I'm not here to sing. I'm here cause you all think I did something I didn't do."

"You were the only one standing by the ball machine!" Debbie called out.

"Yeah!" Sidney said as everybody agreed.

"Hey, Henry and Riley!" Jasper called out making them look over at him. "You got to try some of these meatballs." He said eating a couple more.

They shook their heads, Henry looked back to the crowd. "Look, I get why you all thought I was the one who turned up the ball speed but maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was someone else." He says as now people started to now look interested. "Like Charlotte." Henry points as the crowd gasped and looked to her. "Who was always jealous ever since Debbie beat her in the Swellview spelling bee.""

"Well..." Charlotte trailed off from everybody's look. "You all know that trophy should've been mine!"

Riley slid next to Henry. "Why not just tell them who did it and end it?"

"Building for a dramatic reveal." Henry says in a hushed whisper, Riley shook her head but let him continue. "Or it could've been Jasper." He says as the crowd gasped and looked to him. "Who's never forgotten that Debbie used to mock his buckets."

"Never forget." Jasper said sternly as he ate another meetball, this made everybody draw back.

"Or maybe it could've been Piper." Henry pointed to her.

The crowd gasped. "Hey!" Piper shouted. "I didn't even want to come to this party last year or this year, what am I doing here?"

Riley chuckled shaking her head at Piper.

"Or maybe it was Sidney or Oliver." Henry says as the crowd gasped again and looked to them. "They got detention after Debbie told our teacher that they were eating bugs." He cringed before looking back to everybody. "The point is, I know who really changed the ball speed and knocked Debbie off the roof and I have proof."

"Then show us!" Debbie called out.

"I will." Henry said. "But first, I'm going to get myself a meatball. I'll be back after a short break and then everybody's going to know the truth." He announced.

"Sing, Wrecking Ball!" Oliver called out.

"I'm not singing!" Henry shouted before walking off.

After eating a couple meetballs with Jasper, he walked back over as Riley was now standing over by Captain Man and Mrs. Swellview.

Henry walked back over. "First off, great meatballs." He said to them, he took his phone out. "And now the proof that one year ago today I was not the person responsible for Debbie being knocked off the roof. Using my phone, I will now show you actual photos taken just before Debbie's party last year." The crowd looked to the flat screen TV that was set up, a picture appeared. "Pic one, here you see Jasper wiping his sweaty hand on Charlotte." Charlotte glared back at Jasper who put his hands up in defense. "And to the left you see Sidney and Oliver eating bugs, no surprise there."

"Really not." Riley shook her head.

"I haven't eaten a bug since passover." Sidney defended himself.

"I'm eating a bug right now." Oliver announced.

"Ew." Riley along with everybody else made a face of disgust.

Henry moved it over. "And what's that we see in the background? Hmm?" It zoomed over to Piper. "It's my little sister Piper upset about something as usual, pic two." Another picture popped up. "Here we have a clearer image of Piper and as you can see she's really mad about her broken phone. So she's throwing it."

"So what?" Piper called out.

"I'm glad you asked, pic three." He swiped it over showing the next one. "Here you see me standing innocently by the ball machine and when I zoom closer you can see Piper's phone hitting the 11 button."

The crowd gasped and murmured, Captain Man low fived his daughter who smiled fiving him back.

"Oh my god." Charlotte says. "Piper did it."

"Security!" Debbie called out.

Two security officers walked over and picked Piper up by each arm. "It wasn't my fault I didn't know my phone would hit the button." They started dragging her out. "I'm a victim! I'm a victim! I want to talk to a lawyer!" She yelled before they took her out and closed the door.

Riley walked over to Henry with a head shake. "How does it feel to finally be a free man?" Her brow raised.

"Feels good." Henry said in a voice making her giggle. "I couldn't have done it without you though, thanks Riles."

"Anytime." She nodded.

"Wanna go get meetballs?" He pointed.

Riley playfully rolled her eyes. "Lets go."

He offered her his arm which she took as they walked over to join Charlotte and Jasper by the food.

A little while later, Henry and Riley were back over by the TV. She was drinking a soda as Henry was still eating meetballs from earlier.

"Your gonna turn into one of those things." Riley smirked before taking a sip of her drink.

"I could deal with that." Henry nodded.

Debbie and her mother walked over to them. "Glad you could finally come this year Riley."

"Happy birthday Debbie." She smiled.

Her mother looked to Henry. "Henry, we are so sorry we blamed you."

"Especially me." Debbie says.

"Well, I'm sorry that my little sister almost killed you." Henry said.

"Things happen." Mrs. Putch shrugs.

"Yeah, that's true." Riley nodded.

Henry agreed. "They do, they do."

"Mom, I'm going to go jump on the trampoline right by the edge of the roof." Debbie says happily.

Riley almost choked on her drink. "Say, what?"

Mrs. Putch nodded. "Have fun baby." Debbie ran off happily to the big trampoline.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Riley asked her.

Her mother waved it off with a smile. "She will be fine."

Sidney walked over. "Hey, Mrs. Putch?"

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"A balloon got stuck up there by that light." Sidney pointed up to the light rack above the trampoline.

She made a face. "Ooh yeah, that could start a fire."

"Yeah." Sindey agreed.

"Hey, no worries I'll climb up there and get it." Henry said ready to go do it.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Riley pulled him back.

Mrs. Putch agreed. "Yeah, I don't know Henry. That could be dangerous."

Henry waved them off. "Eh, this kid can handle danger." He said with a chuckle as he nudged Riley who rolled her eyes at his joke. "Hold my meatball." He gave it to her.

"Please be careful." Riley sighed.

"I will." He says.

Henry jogged off, he climbed up the side and made his way on top and crawled across.

"Yay." Debbie jumped on the trampoline by the edge happily. "This is my best birthday ever!"

Henry grabbed the balloon and showed it to them. "I fixed it!" He was now over top of the trampoline that Debbie was on.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Putch called out.

"Hey, Henry." Jasper called out. "Jump down!"

"Okay!" Henry called out.

Riley eyes widen, she shook her head. "No, no, no! Wait Henry don't jump!"

It was to late as he already had jumped, he landed on the trampoline which sent Debbie over the top of the roof with a scream.

"Debbie!" Her mother yelled.

Everybody ran over to the edge calling and screaming for Debbie who was laid out on the ground on top of some women's dog again. Riley palmed her face with a sigh, Henry rushed over to her as she gave him back his meetball and he dropped the balloon.

"You are so not on the guest list for next year." Riley shook her head.

Captain Man walked over. "Well you didn't hit her off the roof you just made her jump off the roof."

Henry continued looking at the scene wide eyed. "So uh, do you guys wanna go get pizza?"

"Pizza sounds great." Riley nodded.

"Yeah, lets get out of here." Ray said.

They slowly backed up as people were still looking over the roof, getting to the door they all quickly ran out before being seen.

* * *

 **That was chapter 7, I hope people liked it and in the next chapter Schwozz finally comes into the story. Don't forget to leave me a review for this chapter and I'll see you next time!**

 **Episode 8- Too Much Game**


	8. Too Much Game

**A/N- Sorry for such a late update guys but you kind of have to give me a break here, it takes a lot to get these scripts and edit them for my story. Not to mention I have work and school so I kind of stay busy and tired but that doesn't mean I forget about my story which is almost at 90 reviews. Also I finished watching season two and it was really awesome and I can't wait to do it but I have to finish season one first. Not to mention season 3 has already started with Jasper knowing the secret and I already can't stop laughing. All the characters are really growing up, especially Henry who's voice is now getting deeper to lol. Anyway that's all I have to say, onto the update, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 8. Too Much Game**

Ray and Charlotte where in the Man Cave talking about the guy Schwoz who had made all the gadgets and machines for the Man Cave. The whole place was acting weird and out of control, the main machines were either acting up or not working period.

Loud bangs were heard on the sprocket door which got their attention.

"Somebody let me the heck out of here! Helloo is anybody hearing me? Girl locked behind the sprocket door!" Riley shouted from the other side.

"Hold on Riles." Ray pointed his remote at it and started pressing a couple of buttons. "Come on you stupid thing." He smacked it a couple of times.

"Get me out of here!" Riley continued to yell. Ray pressed a button which finally made the sprocket door quickly open. Riley fell out of it and tumbled down the steps. "Ahh! Ouch." She landed at the bottom.

"Riley!" Charlotte went over to her.

Riley stumbled up to her feet with a towel wrapped around her head, she pointed to the door. "It took me two hours to get out of my bathroom and thirty minutes to get out my room. What is going around here?!" She threw her hands up.

"This place is going crazy. Gooch told Ray to call this guy that knows how to fix everything but he won't." Charlotte explains.

"Who Schwoz?" Riley raised a brow, Ray let out an annoyed groan. "Why don't you just let it go. You need to call him because this-" She pointed around the place as buttons and machines were going off. "is ridiculous."

"I'm not calling that, that Schwoz." Ray says with disgust.

"You need him." Riley pointed as she walked down the steps and over to him. "Call Schwoz."

"Not happening." Ray pointed back.

"He's a nice guy dad." Riley sighed.

"Well nice guys don't steal your girlfriend!" Ray retorts which got an eye roll from his daughter.

"Ooh, wow." Charlotte says shocked.

"Yeah, that's the same thing I said when I found out she been Schowzzed." Ray put something back on the side of his Captain Man belt with a huff.

The sound of the tube went off followed by Henry yelling. The tube never came down but Henry did and fell hard on the floor.

"Oh man!" Ray reacts.

"Henry!" Charlotte exclaims.

"You okay?" Riley quickly questioned.

Henry stumbled up. "That, that really hurt me." He points to himself.

Riley turned back to Ray with a glare. "Can you please call Schwoz before one of us ends up in the freaking hospital because of this place."

"It's not like we all don't have good insurance here." Ray says smirking but saw her look turn into a hard glare, his smirk dropped. "It's not that bad Riley I can fix this. Besides all you did was fall out the Sprocket door, it happens."

Charlotte shook her head with a hum. "Mmm, not really."

"Oh, yeah? You think that's all that went wrong today?" Riley blinked a few times, she nodded. "My closet looks like a tornado went through it because it made all my clothes go on the floor. Then I went to the bathroom to wash my hair. I used my special green tea shampoo that the machine fills up every morning."

"Huh, I was wondering why your hair always smells like that." Charlotte says. "That's how you get it so bouncy."

"Yeah, I would let you try it but it did this!" Riley snatched the towel off her head to show her damp brown hair now fully dark blue.

"Ahh!" All of them let out screams of shock and held each other.

"Y-Your hair is uh blue." Henry nervously pointed.

"I know that!" Riley snapped making him jump back near Ray and Charlotte. She quickly looked to her dad and pointed to her hair. "The machine put blue dye instead of shampoo in my bottle. Now I look like this! So you have no choice but to call Schwoz or feel my wrath."

Ray chuckled. "Riles your my daughter, you don't scare me." Riley shot him a look that could kill. This made Ray chuckle nervously and put Henry in front of him.

"Seriously?" Henry questioned as he looked behind him.

"I said she didn't scare me. I said nothing about her glares." Ray defends, his communicator went off on his side. This made him sigh and take it off his hip to look at it. "Uh, oh." He looked it over.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte sighed.

"Santa Claus jumped out of the police car, and now he's running down Swellview Boulevard." Ray said.

"But, you got his pants." Henry points out.

Riley made a face. "That is probably not a pretty sight."

"Exactly, lets go." Ray motioned to the tubes, he threw the remote to Riley. "Your good with the tubes, fix it while we are gone."

Riley groaned. "I'm not the one who can fix this!"

"Well we gotta go give Santa back his pants." Ray reminded as him and Henry headed to stand under the tubes. They both pressed their buttons but only Henry's came down which made Riley and Charlotte shake their heads. Ray slapped his button a couple times. "Come on!"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Let just both take my tube."

Ray sighed. "Alright." Henry let his tube up as Ray walked over and hugged him from behind so they would both fit. He hit his belt for his tube to come down but this time Ray's came down instead. "Seriously!"

"Geez!" Henry exclaimed.

The emergency bell went off as the place started acting crazy again. The sprocket door started opening and closing, the computers started beeping out of control while the couch revolved in circles. Riley started trying to use the remote to put the place back in order.

Her eyes widened when she heard a dog and turned around to see a dog in the snack maker. "Hey, how come Charlotte can have pets at work?" She pointed.

"That was supposed to be my lunch that I again, did not order!" Charlotte threw her hands up. Riley closed up the snack maker to silence the dog as Charlotte looked back to Ray. "You better call Schwoz!"

"Thank you!" Riley threw a hand up, she tucked her damp blue hair behind her ear as she started trying to fix the tubes.

"Never!" Ray lowered his arms and pointed at them. "And you two can't make me call him."

Henry looked on confused. "Who's Schwoz?

Ray rolled his eyes. "Oh, he's this guy who used to work for me a long.." Riley hit the button that made the tube lower and hit him on the head. "Ow! Riley!" He rubbed his head.

Riley smirked. "Fixed it."

* * *

The next day after school; Henry was at basketball practice. Riley walked in the gym as her hair was now back to it's brown color, she wore a Swellview cheerleader outfit. Her hair was up in a high neat ponytail as she didn't have her glasses on this time.

Henry did a double take when he saw her, he took a quick break and went over by the sidelines. "Riles, hey."

"Hey, Henry." Riley smiled putting her bookbag down and picking up her pom poms that matched her outfit.

"Uhh, why are you dressed like this?" Henry motioned to her outfit.

"Oh, coach payed me extra to stand on the sidelines and cheer for you guys. Something about giving you the support you will never have in life." Riley nods.

"Ouch." Henry says offended. "How much is he paying you?"

"Twenty." Riley shrugs.

"A day?"

"Nope an hour." Riley put the money in her bag. "Made a lot for the day already. I'm not really the cheerleader type but I did dance when I was little so it should be no difference. He let me pick out my outfit and everything, how do I look?"

"Looks good." Henry said in a voice making her giggle, he chuckled. "It's always good to see you with your glasses off to, really can see your eyes that way."

Riley smiled. "Thanks and shouldn't you be practicing." She pointed to the court.

"Crap, be back!" Henry ran off to join the team.

Riley shook her head with a smile as she watched the guys do lay ups and it was sad to say that Henry looked to be the only good one. She only really agreed to do this to hang out with Henry after school again and since the Man Cave was still going crazy she needed something to do.

The coach shook his head as he watched none of the boys make any layup shots. Riley palmed her face as it was kind of getting hard to watch but she couldn't stop watching either.

Coach blew the whistle to get them to stop, they turned their attention to him. "You did good guys!" Riley cheered with a wave of the pom poms.

"Hey!" The coach called out sternly, he pointed to her. "Use the cheers I gave you Riley"

Riley rolled her eyes before putting on a happy fake smile. "Two, four, six, eight, Henry's team can get a date. They can't do layup shots and that is why they all suck! Goo losers, whoo!" She cheered with a smile as all the boys looked at her in shock. "Yay!"

"Really Riles?" Henry questions.

"Coach wrote them." Riley says with a shrug.

"I did now come on guys, gather around." He motioned a hand for them to get closer. "Riley you're now apart so get over here." She walked over to stand by him and rested her pom poms in her lap. "All right. When it comes to basketball, you guys are pretty much a team of losers." The coach said plainly.

"Uh is that how you give pep talks?" Riley whispered.

"It's tough love." The coach waved it off.

"Right." Riley shook her head.

The whole team talked amongst themselves as Oliver walked over with a case of water bottles. "Who wants water?"

"Not now." The coach says in a stern voice. Oliver turned to give him a glare which made him and Riley draw back and look away. He shook his head trying to get back on track. "Okay, where was I?"

"You were calling us losers." Jasper reminds with a point.

"Right." He pointed. "Well that all changes today. Boys, meet your new teammate, Shawn Corbit." The Coach pointed to the gym door. They opened up, Riley eyes widened along with the boys as a grown tall man had jogged through the doors and over to the. "Oh yeah, how about this huh?" Coach chuckles excited, he held his clipboard with a grin. "Shawn tell your new teammates a little bit about yourself."

"Well uh." Shawn started to say.

"Use the card." The Coach quickly said.

Shawn sighed but took a card out and read it. "My name is Shawn, I'm." He flipped it over. "Fourteen years old, nice to meet you guys."

"Seriously Coach?" Riley raised a brow. It was clear that the guy was older then thirteen.

"Shh!" He shushed her.

The Coach noticed Henry whisper something to one of his teammates. "Hart!" This made him turn around to look at him. "Did I say you could murmur?"

"Sorry." Henry apologized. "It's just-I don't mean to be rude but Shawn look's like he's older then fourteen." They both looked back at the grown man. "Like, by a lot."

"Oh really?" The Coach questioned, Henry nodded. "You want to see Shawn's birth certificate? Cause I have it." He snatched a paper out his pocket and quickly opened it up. "Shawn Corbit born fourteen years ago in Hawaii, take a closer look." Henry reached for it but he kept moving it so he wouldn't grab a hold of it. "Grab it, just take it if you want to see how-"

Henry finally caught it and took it from him but the Coach quickly snatched it back from him making Riley snicker at this. He shoved it back in his pocket and stepped back over by Shawn and Riley who just looked at him.

"So, you're just going to let this guy on our team?" Jasper asked.

"How do we know he can even play?" Sidney asked.

"Please, even Riley could shoot better then all of you and she's a girl." He said with a scoff.

"Oh come on." Jasper threw a hand up.

The coach passed a ball to her. "Shoot Manchester."

Riley dropped her pom poms, she took the ball and bounced it a couple times before shooting it. It went over them and through the hoop with ease as all the boys eyes widened. She picked up her pom poms and stretched her arm a bit. "Still a little stiff."

"Okay." Jasper says as he was now proven wrong. "But that doesn't mean Shawn can play."

The Coach let out a wheezing chuckle. "Okay, first team on the court." The boys just stood their staring at him. "Hurry up! let's go! First team! Let's see if you five idiots can stop Shawn from scoring." He tossed the ball to him. "Shawn, take them to school."

"Aren't they already at school?" Riley raised a brow.

"Well...it...you gotta see it from my...oh just go stand over there and cheer." The Coach pointed. Riley put her hands up in defense and went to go stand on the sidelines.

"Come on Henry you got this!" Riley cheered waving the pom poms.

Henry sent her a smile before him and the others focused on Shawn. The Coach blew the whistle as Shawn took off and knocked Henry over like a truck, Riley's jaw dropped as she watched him get past the others and make the basket.

"Kaboom!" The Coach celebrated happily. "Who saw that? I saw that! Oh look, Henry Hart's on the ground. Maybe he wants some company down there." He went over and laid next to Henry who was on the floor groaning. "Look at me, I'm Henry Hart. I'm on the floor, and I'm off the team." He teased.

Henry quickly stood up. "What? Off the-what?"

He got to his feet. "Shawn plays point guard, you play point guard. Shawn is awe-some and you are aw-ful. So you're off the team."

"Hey, that's not fair." Riley walked over to stand next to Henry.

"Yeah." Henry agreed.

"Oh, you two want fair?" He raised a brow. "You want to stay on the team?"

"Um, yeah." Henry said in a duh tone.

The Coach nodded. "Okay, hot pants. All you got to do is beat Shawn in a game of one-on-one.

"But-" Henry goes to object.

"I'll even give you three whole days to practice, you accept?" He questioned.

Henry scratched his head. "Well-"

"You bet he does." Riley accepts for him, Henry eyes widened. "And he's gonna take Shawn to school." Henry shook his head and drew small circles at Riley's head as if he was calling her crazy. Riley looked to her side making him stop and give her a thumbs up with a smile.

"Okay." The Coach looked back. "How does that sound Shawn?"

"Well actually, I think that maybe-"

"Just read the card." The Coach cut him off.

Shawn sighed reading looking at the card. "My name is Shawn and I'm fourteen years old."

Riley and Henry shook their heads at Shawn and their Coach.

 _ **'Later, that day'**_

Henry and Riley headed to Junk N Stuff when practice was up. Riley occasionally glanced amusingly over at Henry who was letting out groans.

"Come on Henry, it's not that bad. I think you can beat Shawn." Riley put a hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Henry looked over at her happily.

"Eh...no but I'm I was trying to cheer you up not tear you down." Riley shrugged, Henry groaned again. "Seriously you got a good twenty percent at beating Shawn."

"Gee thanks." Henry threw a hand up. "I mean even your better at basketball."

Riley smiled. "Well that's because I did it a lot as a kid and when you have a man child father you do a lot of sports."

"That's true. Is it hard though?" Henry asked.

"Is what hard?" She raised a brow.

"Knowing your father can be a bit childish and you have to be the grown up sometimes?"

Riley thought about it before shaking her head. "No it's actually kind of fun. It's like we can take turns being the adult and having a dad like Ray keeps you busy."

Henry chuckled. "Yeah that's true."

"See now your laughing and forgot all about the fact that you have to go up against Shawn in front of the whole school." Riley says, Henry stopped and slowly turned to look at her as she went wide eyed. "Well you did...until I just reminded you. Sorry." She chuckled nervously.

Both of them walked inside Junk N Stuff to see Gooch behind the counter.

"Hey Henry, Riley. How was school?" Gooch asked.

"Horrible." Henry kept going.

Riley sighed. "Henry it's not that bad! School was great by the way Gooch."

"Is that a cheerleader outfit?" Gooch points.

"Yup." Riley jogged to the back to catch up with Henry. They both walked inside once the elevator doors opened. "You are really worried about nothing."

"Tell that to coach." Henry hit the button as the doors closed. "Shawn isn't even fourteen, the guy has got to be in his twenties." He hit the button but the elevator didn't move. "And now this stupid elevator-ughh!" Henry pressed it angrily multiple times.

Riley put a hand over her mouth to hold back her laugh. She shook her head. "You really should stop before we-"

The elevator quickly dropped as they screamed, the doors closed casually. Both Henry and Riley screamed hanging onto each other when it went up a couple times then back down like bungy jump.

"I told Ray to get this place fixed!" Riley screamed as she flew up due to the elevator. "A little help!"

"I got you!" Henry grabbed her leg.

The elevator dropped to the stop, Henry hit the floor first as Riley let out a scream before landing on top of him. It dinged as the doors opened.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." Riley sighed.

"No prob." Henry coughed out holding his stomach.

Riley helped Henry to his feet, they grabbed their backpacks as they stumbled out the elevator. Charlotte was over by the computers to try and get them working as Ray had turned his attention to them

"Hey." Henry breathed out. "Something's wrong with the dumb elevator."

"As usual." Riley threw her backpack on the spin couch.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Ray asked motioning to Henry.

"Because I got kicked off my dumb basketball team." Henry answered.

Ray raised a brow. "Are you good at basketball?"

Henry scoffed. "No." He said in a duh tone.

Ray shook his head but did a double take seeing Riley. "Uh Riles, why are you wearing a cheerleader outfit?"

Riley shrugged plopping down on the spin couch. "I became a cheerleader for Henry's basketball team. Something to do after school until you fix this place. Have you found anyone yet or called Schwoz?"

"I am not calling Schwoz!" Ray slapped his hand on the couch.

The couch quickly started to spin which made Henry and Ray jump back. "Ahh!" Riley screamed as she started spinning with the couch. "This is not fun, I'm gonna be sick! Whooah!"

Ray threw a hand up as he turned around. "Dang it Charlotte! You made the couch spin again."

Charlotte glared. "Why don't you hop on it and take a ride?" She said sarcastically.

"Somebody get me off of this right now!" Riley shouted.

"Hold on Riley I got it." Charlotte started pressing buttons, she hit the last one.

The couch quickly stop making Riley fly off, Ray let out a scream as she fell on him taking him down to the floor.

Henry rushed over to them. "You guys alright?"

Riley sat up. "Whoo. Yeah I think we're okay."

"Speak for yourself." Ray wheezed out.

Riley let Henry help her up. "Well this wouldn't be happening if you just let it go."

Ray jumped up. "Never." He pointed making her roll her eyes and walk away with Charlotte.

Gooch popped up on the screen. "Ray." This made him turn around. "I found a repairman, he's on his way down."

Ray eyes widened. "What?" He went closer to the computers. "You can't just send some stranger down here until we have him checked out."

"I got to go." Gooch said nervously as he clicked off.

"Well that was weird." Riley says taking her hair out it's pony tail so it fell around her shoulders.

The sound of the elevator being started up got their attention. It came to a stop and dinged as the doors opened, Schwoz walked out making Ray and Riley go wide eyed.

"Hey." Schowz waved happily.

Charlotte looked on confused with Henry, she pointed at Schwoz. "Uh who is-"

"Schwoz!" Riley yelled making all of them wince and hold their ears.

She ran over and quickly hugged him as he laughed hugging her back, both of them jumped happily in place. This made Ray roll his eyes and point a finger to his open mouth as if it was making him sick.

"Riley!" Schwoz pulled away. "Look at you the last time I seen you were still in pigtails. Now your almost a woman."

"No she isn't." Ray quickly piped in.

Riley waved him off. "Aww Schwoz. I missed you." She hugged him again with a giggle. "It's good to see your doing okay."

"Happy to see your growing up." Schowz pinched her cheek. "Look just like your mom."

"Who else would I get these good looks from?" Riley scoffed.

Ray eyes widened. "Ahem!"

Both of them looked back, Riley pointed. "You should see someone about your throat man."

"No I should not." Ray pulled Riley back with him. "Schwoz, get out." He pointed to the elevator.

"Come on Ray don't be like that." Schwoz held out his arms.

"Yeah Ray." Riley said, her dad quickly looked back from her calling his actual name. "I mean dad." She said nervously before backing up near Henry.

Ray looked back to Schwoz and stepped forward. "Now I mean it, out of here."

Henry pointed. "That's Schwoz?" He looked to Riley.

She smiled nodding. "Yeah, he makes so much cool stuff."

Schwoz pointed to Henry before shaking his hand. "You must be new sidekick, Kid Danger."

Ray slapped their hands apart to get in between them. "Don't you talk to Henry or Riley. You keep your Schwoz cooties off of him." He swatted at his hands

Schwoz started walking over to the computers. "Come on man it's been three years."

"Yeah, since you stole my girlfriend." Ray followed him.

Riley groaned. "Ugh dad, let it go."

"I will not." Ray snapped making her roll her eyes with a smirk. She was actually starting to find this all funny that Schwoz was actually here.

Schwoz turned around. "If it makes you feel any better, I dumped her two weeks later."

Ray made a face. "Why would that make me feel better?"

Instead of answering Schwoz jerked his thumb back. "Can I get something to eat?"

"You could." Ray said sarcastically. "If that hunk-a-junk snack machine you built actually worked."

"I check it." Schwoz pointed as he walked over.

Ray, Henry, and Riley followed him.

"Don't order a hot dog." Charlotte warned with a point.

They all joined him by the snack machine as he started to work on it. He took out a rod and started pressing a couple buttons. Henry, Charlotte, and Riley watched in awe as Ray had his arms crossed with a frown.

Schwoz finished and pressed his hand on the machine. "Would anyone like a nacho tower?"

 _"Nacho tower."_ The machine repeated it in Schwoz accent.

It worked perfectly fine as Schwoz pulled a big nacho tower plate.

"Awesome." Riley smiled.

"Whoa." Henry took one. "Nacho tower." He said it like Schwoz would which made Riley laugh at him.

Charlotte looked at in awe. "He fixed the auto snacker."

"I don't care." Ray quickly said, he pointed to Schwoz. "You ruined our friendship and you're not going to fix that with a platter of hot mexican treats."

"Fixes my problems." Riley took one and ate it.

Henry agreed. "Well, I forgive you."

"Me too." Charlotte took a nacho.

Ray huffed as he crossed his arms again, Schwoz looked over at him. "Look if you want me to leave just say leave."

"Leave, leave, leave, leave, leave." Ray repeated.

"You want me to stay?" Schwoz points with a smile as this made Ray groan and roll his eyes. "Because I could fix up all the broken schtuff around this place."

"Yes!" Riley nodded.

Charlotte nodded. "Do it."

"No." Ray said sternly.

"Dad." Riley sighed.

"Let him fix the broken schtuff." Henry says.

"Yeah, come on." Charlotte took another nacho.

"No means no and I officially put my foot down and neither of you will change that." Ray planted his foot firmly on the ground with a stomp.

Riley smiled looking to Schwoz. "Excuse us for one second." She grabbed Ray by the ear and dragged him away.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Ray repeats.

Henry, and Charlotte eyes widened when they could hear Ray and Riley both yelling in hush whispers. After a second they walked back over.

Ray folded his arms across his chest, Riley smiled as she nudged him. "All right, fix the broken schtuff." He took the nacho tower. "And give me a nacho."

Charlotte and Henry went over to Riley who was smirking in victory. "What did you say to him?" Charlotte asks.

Riley shrugged. "That I would run away, drop out of school, join a gang, get married to a biker, shave half my head, go on a crime spree. And have two kids all within two years if he didn't let Schwoz fix the cave." She looked to her friends to see them looking at her wide eyed. "What? It worked didn't it."

 _ **'Later'**_

Riley walked back out after Schwoz had fixed her shower and room. She had showered and changed her clothes as she wore blue sweatpants and a white shirt. Her hair was in two neat braids over her shoulders, her glasses were back on her face since she couldn't see that great without them.

Riley came out the now working sprocket door to see Schwoz standing on the spin couch. While Henry and Ray were still sitting down.

"There she is." Schwoz pointed to her.

Riley walked down the steps. "I guess you got everything working Schwoz?"

"Working better then ever." Schwoz jumped off the couch.

"I seen better." Ray mumbled.

"Ray." Henry sighed.

"Dad." Riley said sternly.

Schwoz waved him off, he pointed to Riley. "Hey, guess who has surprise for you?"

Riley raised a brow. "Uhh, you?"

"That's right." Schwoz says excitedly, he pulled out a laser that zapped Riley right in the eyes.

"Ah!" Riley fell back holding her eyes.

"Riley!" Henry shot up off the couch.

"Schwoz!" Ray shouted as he stood up angrily. "Why did you just zap my daughter in the face?" He went over and helped her up. "You alright Riles?" Ray picked up her now burned glasses. "Got dang it Schwoz! I just put new lenses in these."

Riley hand a hand clamped over eyes as she looked to him. "Yes because the burned glasses ands missing lense is the issue here."

"I have a good explanation for that. Riley, take your hand off eyes." Schwoz says.

Riley took her hand down blinking a couple times. "I don't see why-" She stopped as she blinked more times, her vision was now more clear then before. "Woah, Schwoz I can see better!"

"Exactly!" Schwoz says excitedly.

"Wait, I'm confused." Henry points.

"So am I, what did you do to her?" Ray gasped as he hugged Riley protectively, she rolled her eyes shaking her head at him.

"Relax." Schwoz motions a hand for him to calm down. "I always remembered that Riley had vision problems with eyes. So I made an invention to zap away the badness in her eyes so she won't have to wear eye goggles anymore."

"You mean glasses?" Riley raised a brow.

"Yeah, those." Schwoz nods.

"Wow, now that is impressive." Henry points.

"Yeah, yeah." Ray rolled his eyes as he let Riley go and plopped back down on the couch with Henry.

Riley hugged Schwoz. "Thank you so much, I was kinda getting tired of wearing them. Then my eyes feel bad when I don't have them on but not anymore." She fived him before going over to sit next to Henry.

Schwoz plopped down on the couch. "I knew you would hate wearing glasses, but thanks to your Uncle Schwoz. No more bad eyes."

Henry nods. "That is seriously awesome. Too bad you can't use your technical skills to make me a better basketball player."

Schwoz thought about it, he tapped Henry's shoulder. "Hey, who says I can't make you better basketball player huh?"

"I did." Henry pointed to himself. "Was I wrong?"

Schwoz nodded with a smirk.

Riley shook her head. "This won't end good."

Later on Schwoz had got something out of his bag and hooked it on Henry's right arm. Riley sat on top of the spin couch as Ray was seated on the lower part next to her with leg rested on top of the other.

"Cool sleeve." Henry says in awe, he looked back to Schwoz. "Feels good."

Ray shrugged. "I've seen better sleeves." He sipped his can soda.

Riley shook her head with a smile. "Let it go dad." She sung.

Schwoz took out a pair of goggles and put them on Henry.

"What are the goggles for?" Henry questioned.

"They are wirelessly connected to the sleeve with bloop-toop." Schwoz says pulling out the remote and turning around.

"Bloop-toop?" Henry repeated. "But I don't understand how-" Schwoz pressed a button as a basketball hoop with the symbol on it came down from the ceiling. This made Ray stand up wide eyed but Riley's expression stayed the same. "Whoa. I didn't know you had a hoop." He looked to Ray.

"Neither did I." Ray says still in shock.

"Eh." Riley shrugged. "That's always been there."

"And now." Schwoz says, he pressed a button as a basketball came down from the ceiling. Ray kept looking up to see where it came from which got a chuckle from Riley. Schwoz picks up the the ball and tossed it to Henry. "Take this and shoot the basket." He pointed to the hoop.

Henry bounced the ball and went to shoot it.

"Wait!" Schwoz shouts making them all jump, Henry fumbled a bit with the ball but managed to catch it.

Henry looked over at him. "What?"

"Close your eyes." Schwoz says with a smile.

"But I need to see." Henry reminds.

Schwoz shook his head. "No."

Henry shrugs as he closed his eye and bounced the ball a couple times. Taking a deep breath he shot the ball as it made the basket with ease.

"What?" Henry smiled shocked.

Riley eyes widened. "Wow."

Ray walked over with a fake smile. "Hey, let me try one." He gave his soda to Riley as she jumped off the spin couch.

He went over and picked up the ball, Ray turned around and angrily launched the basketball. All three of their eyes widened as they quickly moved to avoid being hit.

"What the heck dad!" Riley exclaims as she popped back up. "Are you crazy?"

Schwoz nods. "Yeah, that's not what balls are for."

"Well, you shouldn't have kissed my girlfriend." Ray pointed.

"Let it go." Riley groaned.

"I will not!" Ray snapped his head to her

Henry shook his head before looking back at Schwoz. "So, if I wear these goggles..."

"You will make bashket every time." Schwoz says.

Henry looked at Riley who smiled and nudged him. "Oh man this is amazing, thanks Schwoz."

"Now you can play better." Riley says.

"That and I'm going to destroy that Shawn Corbit guy." Henry smiles.

"Shouldn't you just play for fun?" Riley raised a brow.

"Come on Riles." Henry put a hand on her shoulder. "Nobody does that anymore."

Riley gave a playful eye roll as she slapped his hand off. "I do."

"Now you can see why I never got her in sports." Ray said to Henry.

"I am right here." Riley raised a hand.

Schwoz pulls out the remote. "Now let us celebrate with smoochie music and whirly lights." He pressed a button as the lights dimmed to whirly lights and music played. The spin couch spinned slowly as he got on and stood on the couch.

"Whoa." Henry looked to Ray. "He made whirly lights." He says before going over and jumping on the spin couch to dance along with Schwoz.

Ray rolled his eyes but that didn't stop him from moving his hips to the beat. Riley caught this and raised an amused brow as she watched them all dance around.

Riley was about to say something until she blew out a powerful sneeze that sent her flying back.

"Whoa, Riles you alright?" Ray quickly asked.

Schwoz made the music, couch, and lights stop and turn back to normal.

Henry jumped off the couch to help her back to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah I don't know where that came from." Riley made a sickly face. "I think I gotta throw up."

Ray handed her Schwoz bag as she started throwing up inside, Henry made a face but held her hair back.

"Aww I just brought new bag." Schwoz threw a hand up.

"What's wrong, you were okay a while ago?" Ray said.

"Uh-oh." Schwoz bit his nails.

Ray looked to him. "Uh-oh why uh-oh?" He pointed at her. "Did you do that? I know you did it, he did it. Why'd you do it?

Schwoz started backing up as Ray slowly started edging closer. "Now Ray don't get mad but in order to fix Riley's vision with laser. It had to come with a small side effect, she will just get very sick for two days. Like a bad case of the flu but she won't die...at least nobody has yet."

"Did you know that before or after you zapped my daughter in the face with your sick vision fixer?" Ray asks.

He shrugged. "I always knew that."

"Schwoz." Ray says calmly. "I am going to kill you!" He shouted angrily as he ran after him.

Schwoz yelled as Ray chased him around the Man Cave. Riley stopped throwing up which got Henry's attention.

"Did you get it all out?" Henry questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I-" Riley made a face. "No I didn't." She threw back up in the bag again.

Henry rubbed her back. "Just uh...get it all out."

"I'm tryin-oh man." Riley started throwing up again in mid talking.

Henry looked back up when a screaming Schwoz came running past.

Ray was right behind him. "Get back here Schwoz! You daughter sick making, girlfriend stealer!"

 _ **'The next day'**_

Schwoz had explained to Riley that after today the sickness should be wearing off and it actually was. She still felt horrible but it was just like a bad flu like Schwoz said. Riley felt bad that she had to miss Henry's game but Ray and Schwoz went in her spot since she couldn't even make it up for school that morning.

Riley brushed her hair up in a pony tail as she took her blanket and walked out her room. The sprocket door opened up as she walked through and down the step. She had on ice cream cone pajamas with a book and box of tissues in her hand.

Henry looked back from the computers. "Hey Riles, your finally up."

"Hey." Riley smiled. "How was your game, what happened?"

Henry was about to answer until he saw what she was wearing. He smirked and pointed at them. "Those are nice."

Riley looked down, her cheeks reddened. "Oh hush but tell me what happened." She walked over and took a seat on the couch and wrapped her blanket around her. "And could you tell me while bringing me a cup of tea please."

"Yeah, sure." Henry went to the snack meter and put his hand on it. "Hot tea."

 _'Hot tea'_ The machine repeated.

The disc lowered to show a coffee cup with hot tea, he picked it up and took it over to her. Riley took it with a smile.

"Thank yah." She took a sip and patted the spot next to her. "Now tell me what happened, where's my dad and Schwoz?"

Henry hopped over to sit next to her. "Well Schwoz is upstairs fixing things. The game went bad, Shawn won and by the way coach said you are fired from being cheerleader."

Riley shrugs. "Eh, wasn't too big on it anyway but go on."

"But the craziest thing happened, after the game Shawn approached me and told me he wasn't fourteen. He is actually just a tall guy that works at at car rental place." He said making Riley raise a brow. "Same look I had. But turns out coach forced Shawn to play for our team by kidnapping his cockapoo."

"Aww I love cockapoo's." Riley said with a smile as she spaced out thinking about them.

Henry snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Come back."

Riley shook her head. "Sorry, continue."

"Well coach took his dog and won't give it back until our team wins the state championships. So I told Ray and he went to go get Shawn back his cockapoo." Henry finished.

Riley sipped her tea. "Get sick and miss a lot. That's a good, but now people will know Shawn isn't fourteen and that sucks. He was gonna take me to prom."

Henry eyes widened. "W-What, really?"

"No Henry." Riley shook her head. "It was a joke."

"Right, right I knew that." Henry laughed nervously. "But how come you were sleep all day?"

"Well this flu and Schwoz gave me some medicine to help me get better faster." Riley sat her tea on the upper part of the couch.

"Really, what medicine?"

"Cold beatdown." Riley says.

"Oh yeah I heard of that." Henry pointed with a nod.

"But it should be gone by tomorrow so I should be okay." Riley sat back getting under the covers more. "I am also proud you put this game behind you to help out someone."

"I lost anyway." Henry shrugged.

"But you lost because you were cheating, I think that's fair." Riley nodded. "Cheaters never win."

"You think I would have won if I didn't cheat?" Henry asked.

"No." Riley shook her head. "But you would have felt better about losing."

"I don't think so." Henry made a face. "But the glasses off is really a good look for you, although." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a new pair of glasses that looked like her old ones. "I think you should keep these to. Gooch helped me use some machine to fix them."

Riley took her glasses back from Henry as she played with them with a smile. "I thought you liked me without them?"

Henry shrugged. "Well actually I like you with or without them, they don't change you. Besides I like this Riley just the way she is, glasses and all."

"Then I will always keep them." Riley put her glasses back on before laying her head on his shoulder which made him stiffen up in shock but soon relax. "Thanks Henry."

Henry smiled about to put an arm around her until the beeping sound of tubes went through the man cave. "Wow would you look at the time." He got up.

"Ah!" Riley fell on the floor.

Henry's jaw dropped. "Oops."

The tube lowered as Ray shot down. It lifted up as he walked out popping one of his bubbles, it changed his Captain Man gear back into his normal clothes.

"Hey kid." Ray nodded.

"Did you get Shawn his dog back?" Henry asked.

"I did and I put your gym teacher in a dog cage." Ray says.

Henry eyes widened. "But-"

"Your welcome." Ray pointed as he rested a hand on his hip. "Where's Riley?"

"Down here." Riley held up a hand.

Ray looked over the couch at her. "Huh, how did you get down there?"

Riley glared up at Henry. "Yeah, how did I?"

"Sorry." Henry says.

"Save it." Riley huffed as she let out a sneeze and got up. She sat back on the couch and wrapped her blanket around her.

"Well I know what I'm gonna do." Henry pulled out the goggles as he used the remote to lower the hoop. "Gonna get some more practice in."

Riley shook her head with a smile. "Cheating practice but I guess you get a free pass with this."

Ray leaned against the couch arm as him and Riley watched Henry shoot the ball a couple of times. The sound of the elevator starting up caught their attentions.

It dinged showing Schwoz as he stepped out. "Okay, I fixed the elevator."

Ray nodded. "Good, thank you. Now leave my life."

Schwoz nods sadly. "Okay, boss."

"Dad." Riley looked over at him.

"Come on Ray." Henry says.

"Stay out of this you two." Ray says sternly.

Schwoz waved. "Goodbye, peoples." He got in the elevator. "Schwoz out." The elevator doors closed shut.

"Great." Henry threw a hand up. "What happens next time something breaks around here? No one else can fix all this stuff."

"Yeah and Schwoz is great to have around." Riley puts in.

"He isn't that great." Ray rolls his eyes, he noticed Riley had her glasses back on. "Hey, I thought he fixed your eyes."

Riley nodded as she got up and walked over to him. "Yeah Schwoz did fix my eyes and it took for him and another good friend to make me realize I'm the same with or without them. I may not wear the all the time now but I like these glasses and you know why?"

"Cause I paid over four hundred dollars for them?" Ray asked.

"No because my dad brought them for me so I feel like I would have my secret identity as little kid." Riley hugged him. "Remember that? Because Schwoz made me remember why I really wore these."

Ray sighed as he hugged Riley and rubbed her back. "Yeah I remember that but still...Schwoz is gone."

The elevator dinged as Schwoz was still standing there with a grin. This made Henry and Riley look back with smiles. "I still here." Schwoz says doing a little dance.

Ray looked over at Riley who was standing next to Henry now, she gave him a smile making him groan. "Ugh! All right Schwoz you can have your old room back."

"Yes!" Riley and Henry fived each other.

"Yeah, baby." Schwoz ran happily over to Ray and jumped on him.

"Ah!" Ray shouted before tossing him to the side. "Get off, never leap on me again." He pointed.

Schwoz nods as he headed up the steps doing a dance, he pressed a button as the sprocket door opened. He laughed as he danced his way to the back.

Riley put a hand on her dad shoulder. "You did a good thing dad."

"Yeah you just remember when a pig pops up in shower that you wanted Schwoz to move in here." Ray rolled his eyes.

"I will." Riley smiled laying her head on her dad's arm. "You're a good dad."

"I know." Ray sighed, Riley smirked as she rolled her eyes with a headshake.

"Hey guys." Henry spoke up making them look over at him. "Check this out, no sleeve." He took off the sleeve Schwoz gave him along with the goggles and threw them to the side. "Just the kid."

Ray folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, shoot."

Henry backed up a good distance by them and shot the ball. It went past the hoop and slammed down on the machine that was on the cart. They jumped and moved closer together when it sparked up and smoke came out of it.

All of them looked at this shocked and slowly turned their attention towards the sprocket door.

"Schwoz..." They all called out for him in unison.

* * *

 **I hope people liked the update, sorry for it being so long! The next chapter is one a lot of people have been waiting for so I will be getting to work on it but do remember these scripts take time to fix and edit so you will have to give me one or two weeks at the most for a new update, until next time guys and don't forget to review!**

 **Episode 9- Invisible Brad**

 **P.S. I will be skipping certain episodes that in my story would never really exist and that's for story reasons. So in this story their is no Chloe, sorry but the other two girls will be apart.**


End file.
